La Decepción de Suzumiya Haruhi
by yeso-kun
Summary: Aquí esta "mininovela" que escribo desde hace poco. Cuenta una particular historia de la brigada SOS, y luego aparecerá un personaje que ya hace rato "se habia ido"    pero eso será luego...
1. Prólogo

**ATCHUNG!: Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui señalados no son de mi propiedad intelectual, ojalá asi fuera. pero no! esto esta hecho solo con fines de ocio y desocupe, no me gano ni un peso con esto! XD**

Joer….ps este es un fanfic tipo "mini novela" que me puse a hacer desde hace poco ^^ si en el formato de para publicar fics se ve un poco tediosos para leer….puedes bajarte el pdf por aquí...no necesitarias esperar nada pos esta en mediafire, justo aqui

http: /www. media fire . com/?98h4gu8h1oaa9pg

^^ es mucho más relajado para leer…si te gusta, deja reviews con tu comentario además de unas cuantas criticas XD. Si no te gustó, pues también comenta! Necesito criticas para poder mejorar ^^ bueno…aquí está, parecerá un poquitín largo…pero la lectura es muy suave así que se podrá leer rápido ^^

**Prólogo.**

Muchas personas siempre se están preguntando sobre lo que harán de su vida. Que se debe aprovechar la vida al máximo, vivir cada día como si fuera el último y todo ese tipo de tonterías. Yo en caso particular a diferencia de los demás me gustaría pasarme la mayor parte del tiempo recostado sobre mi cama, junto a mi moteado amigo. La insignia de una vida relajada y la despreocupación, mi gato Shamisen.

Tal vez era el hecho de que en este último año ya había vivido tantas cosas qué superaban todas mis expectativas sobre lo que hubiera querido vivir en mi existencia. O era el buen clima que estaba haciendo influenciar mi mente haciéndome pensar que si muriera ahora mismo en esta cama, no estaría mal. Mi mente y cuerpo no daban abasto como para vivir este día como si quisiera ser el último.

Hoy era un día muy normal a decir verdad. La ultra-directora, súper-detective, comandante de brigada y no sé qué más se le ocurrirá. La chica con la incansable energía Suzumiya Haruhi, había decidido que hoy, un refrescante día de domingo. No haríamos nada. La razón. Pronto empezaríamos nuestro segundo año de preparatoria. Y al parecer. La mente siempre en actividad de nuestra líder de brigada. Por alguna razón desconocida, había decidido que hoy nos podríamos tomar el día libre. Me gustaría saber lo que esta chica zafada de la cabeza hace en sus días libres, pero el hecho de pensar en ello me hace preocupar por el peligro que podría estar pasando en ese momento el mundo exterior. Así que en este preciado día, no quiero gastarme mis neuronas pensando en Haruhi y sus locas ideas.

Pero si me pongo a pensar. Si me gustaría saber que hacen el resto de nuestros compañeros de brigada. La mayoría del tiempo siempre estamos en el cuarto del club, o reunidos frente a la estación. Un lugar que para mí. Ya era tan familiar como ese cuarto que alguna vez perteneció al club de literatura. Así que me pregunto en realidad, qué hace el resto de la ya popular "brigada SOS" en un día normal como este. Nagato seguro estaría sentada en su apartamento leyéndose algún libro de ciencia ficción de tapa dura. Tan grande que haría pensar en comparación que "las mil y una noches" solo es un pequeño libro de notas. O tal vez se encontraría en la biblioteca sumergida en su mundo de lectura como acostumbraba, ahora que lo recuerdo. Tengo que volver algún día de estos a acompañarla a la biblioteca. Aunque no muestre nunca señal de emoción alguna. En el tiempo que he pasado con ella, se que ahí adentro. En ese pequeño cuerpo del color de la nieve. Ella aún con su cara de tranquilidad sin expresión. Muy en su interior la haría un poco feliz si hiciera esto. Además de que a diferencia de los demás. En este año. He aprendido a leer casi-a-la-perfección las emociones casi-inexistentes de Nagato, por eso lo sé.

Ahora pensando en lo que Asahina-san. La flor primaveral que deslumbra el amanecer diario del universo con su presencia. Creo que estaría en su casa aprendiendo nuevas formas de preparar té. O en alguna tienda de la ciudad comprando ropa. Ya que jamás le he visto usar dos veces la misma vestimenta. A excepción, de su uniforme de marinera y los disfraces que Haruhi le ha hecho usar. Esto último si me gustaría agradecérselo a Haruhi. Ha hecho de mi pobre mente un paraíso a la imaginación cada vez que la hace usar uno de esos sugerentes disfraces.

Ya que caigo en cuenta. Asahina-san es una viajera en el tiempo. No creo que viva con nadie al igual que Nagato. Fácil y rápido podría llamarla e invitarla a salir terminando en una memorable cita que estaría en mis recuerdos por el resto de mi vida. Después de eso. Si podría asegurar de que si muriera de repente, moriría feliz. Pero con mi mala suerte seguramente me encontraría con cierta chica y en el peor de los casos. Volver a quedar en una dimensión cerrada con el peligro de que el mundo se pudiera rehacer de nuevo. No quería pensar en esta posibilidad así que pasé a pensar en el último miembro que me faltaba. El tipo de la sonrisa permanente. La única persona a quien me darían ganas de golpear cuando me tira una de sus sonrisas seguida de sus comentarios psico-filosoficos. El tío con poderes sobrenaturales. Koizumi.

Aunque en realidad no me gustaría saber que hace él en sus ratos libres. Por mi se puede ir al infierno sonriendo mientras cae en él.

No sé porque me puse a pensar en todo esto. Pero de repente se me vino a la cabeza la imagen causante de muchas de mis pesadillas. La persona que juró que volvería. Pero que a mi parecer no me gustaría volver a ver jamás en mi vida, ni siquiera oírla mencionar. Ryoko Asakura. No sé por qué. Pero de la nada se me vino a la mente la escena en mi vaga memoria donde veía a esta chica de largo cabello como azul. Atravesando con sus dos machetes el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Nagato. Tal vez estoy pensando mal pero se me hizo ver una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de Nagato al ser atravesada por la delegada de la clase. Expresión que también creo que vi cuando Nagato al fin había acabado con ella. Pero creo que solo es mi imaginación.

Hoy no quería levantarme de mi cama por nada del mundo. El sol podía entrar directo por la ventana y llegar hasta las sabanas en las que tanto le gustaba a Shamisen entrar en el invierno, pero que ahora quería evitar… No había otra razón para esto. Había llegado la primavera. La que para mí, era la mejor de las estaciones del año. Aunque me parece ya haberlo mencionado antes.

El sentimiento de frescura que irradiaba el paso del viento por la ventana tan solo comparable con la radiante presencia que podría ser causante del derretimiento de los casquetes polares. La emanante belleza de mi Asahina-san. Me daban la tranquilidad necesaria para apaciguar mi corazón y hacerme olvidar de todo lo malo que podría existir en mi mundo. Tanta tranquilidad me hacia dejar de pensar en todas las cosas raras que he vivido hasta ahora. Todos estos recuerdos ahora solo pasaban por mi mente como un pétalo de flor de cerezo siendo arrastrado por el rio después de caer. "La vida no podría ser mejor" – Dije soltando un suspiro – Todo estaba perfecto. Hasta que se abrió la puerta. La melodía de "la canción de la hora del desayuno" inventada por mi hermana. Venía resonando por su creadora mientras entraba en mi habitación dañando lo que para mí, había sido de las mañanas más tranquilas que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

"Kyon-kun~, Haru-nyan al teléfono~"

Dijo mi hermana entrando animada en mi habitación mientras me tiraba el teléfono y salía corriendo de la habitación con una risa de oreja a oreja.

Mi mañana perfecta en cama ya se había desvanecido. El simple hecho de escuchar un "Ha…" hacia correr un frio helado por mi espalda dándome la sensación de que mi vida estaba en peligro. Y ahora mismo sentía esa horrible sensación esperando lo que me iba soltar mi querida comandante en este momento.

"Kyon, reunión urgente de inmediato. Te espero a las 2:00 pm en punto frente a la estación. ¡Ni se te ocurra llegar tarde o serás castigado!"

Inmediatamente luego de decir eso colgó sin dejarme hablar. La incuestionable orden de nuestra dictadora se había dado y todos los males del mundo me caerían si llegara a desobedecer sus mandatos. ¿Qué nunca cree que tenga otros planes? –Eso pensé- Pero en realidad no tenía nada mejor que hacer que estar recostado sobre mi cama, viendo al techo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de mi moteado felino.

Me levante de mi cama quitándome a Shamisen de encima de mí. Inmediatamente me dirigí al baño para alistarme a salir para reunirme con Haruhi y los otros. Aún faltaban 4 horas pero aún así quería salir rápidamente hacia allá. Claro, para proteger mi ya escaso presupuesto y también porque anhelo que aunque esa vez también tuve que pagar la cuenta. Poder volver a ver la cara de decepción de Haruhi al saber que llegó de última, valdría la pena este día si eso pasara.

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde la llamada de Haruhi. Lentamente salí del baño como si no quisiera irme a reunir con mis compañeros de brigada. El día era bastante bueno. Y sentía envidia de mi pequeño gato que si podía estar todo el día vagueando en mi cama. Pero que se le puede hacer… "el mundo es muy cruel" lo único que podía hacer ahora era dirigirme a un agitado día en la ciudad. Así que me alisté rápido. Apenas iban a ser las 11 de la mañana. Pero ya estaba listo para salir a que me invitaran a la cafetería.

Relajadamente salí en mi bicicleta hacia la estación. No iba con afán, solo llevaba la velocidad suficiente para que el viento que recaía sobre mi rostro hiciera valer el viaje. Llevaba tiempo de sobra, pero aún así, llegué rápido a la estación. Aparque mi bicicleta en estos nuevos lugares que han puesto. Al fin una solución práctica a todas las bicicletas mal parqueadas y a las absurdas multas que se conseguían en consecuencia. Otro punto a favor para mi bolsillo. El día va mejorando cada vez más.

Tarareando una de las absurdas canciones que se inventaba mi hermana fui llegando al lugar acordado. Me detuve en seco. Mis ojos bien abiertos y mi boca abriéndose poco a poco no eran suficientes para expresar mi impresión actual. Cruzada de brazos, con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Ahí estaba esperándome con un aire de satisfacción. Al parecer… Haruhi ya había llegado mucho antes.

"¡Kyon, llegas tarde!" "¡serás castigado"!

Grito Haruhi mientras me señalaba.

"Oye Haruhi, para el carro. No he llegado de último. Ninguno de los otros ha llegado aún…" – pero antes de seguir dando mis explicaciones fui interrumpido como si no importara mi opinión.

"Los otros no vendrán, así que tú llegaste de último" "¡Castigo!"

Aún creyendo que mi opinión podría darme ventaja en esto seguí hablando…

-Pero aún no son las 2:00 de la tarde… ¿Por qué llegaste tan rápido?-

Haruhi respondió inmediatamente terminé de decir eso.

"Ya estaba aquí cuando te llamé"

¿Por qué no vendrán los otros?

Pregunté girando un poco el tema ya que es imposible ganarle a Haruhi en una conversación.

"Cuando los llamé les pregunte si podrían venir. Mikuru-chan dijo que tenía que ir al odontólogo. Koizumi tenía que ir a solucionar un par de problemas y Yuki estaba con un poco de gripe" Haruhi recito esto mientras meneaba su dedo índice en el aire.

-Que mentira tan rebuscada-. Se lo dije inmediatamente después de que me soltara su discurso.

"¿Y por qué te iba a mentir? ¿Kyon qué diablos te pasa?"

Haruhi empezó a gritarme agarrándome de la camisa. Tenía un delicioso aliento a menta. Pero creo que no debía mencionar eso. Y dándole fin a mi vida. Solté la siguiente frase sin pensar.

– Tal vez querías pasar el día solo conmigo– no más dije esto e inmediatamente recibí un golpe en la cabeza por parte de una Haruhi con cara de enojada.

"Kyon… eres un tonto."

Al parecer los Dioses hoy están de mi parte. La muerte ya segura que tenia había desaparecido, y ahora me dirigía a la cafetería a gastar el poco dinero que ya me queda en mi billetera. Supongo que un hoy no será el grandioso día que tenía en mente.

"Kyon… hoy no quiero ir a la cafetería"

Haruhi jalándome mi manga me dijo en un raro tono de voz. Demasiado bajo en comparación a su exaltado y animado tono de voz que regularmente usa. Así que me volteé a ver qué era lo que pasaba

"Más adelante hay un lugar al que quisiera ir"

Ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada mientras decía eso. ¿Será que Haruhi se siente avergonzada? No, es solo imaginación mía.

Haruhi me tomó de la mano y me empezó a llevar hacia este lugar al que yo nunca había ido en mi vida. Hoy esta chica está muy rara. No pude ver su expresión porque aún seguía sin dirigirme la mirada. ¿Será que me está llevando a una trampa? Otra vez ese helado frio pasó por mi espalda. -Que sea lo que el destino quiera.- pensé esto soltando un pequeño suspiro mientras Haruhi me llevaba de la mano. Ni siquiera me está llevando con fuerza… Ruego al cielo para que no me pase nada.

Luego de caminar por un par de minutos, llegamos al lugar. Era un restaurante. No parecía muy lujoso, pero tampoco creo que esté en mi margen de presupuesto.

-Oye Haruhi…No creo poder pagar este lugar-

Haruhi casi de inmediato respondió.

"No pagarás esta vez, ya veré como te cobro el castigo más tarde"

Terminó su frase de golpe y me arrastro hacia el interior del lugar.

Su extraño tono de "chica seria" me empieza a incomodar…

Entramos al lugar. Al parecer Haruhi ya había hecho una reservación para dos desde antes de venir. Cómo que ya la conocían, ya que varias personas que trabajaban en el lugar la saludaban. Nos llevaron hasta nuestra mesa y nos dieron la carta para que ordenáramos lo que íbamos a pedir…Espera…Hay algo que no me cuadra… ¿Haruhi ya tenía planeado esto? Bueno, al ver la carta que además de los nombres de los platos también traía una imagen de lo que recibiríamos que daban la impresión de que eran super deliciosos dejé de pensar en eso. Todos los nombres de los platos estaban en francés… Además no podía identificar bien las imágenes de los platos a servir. Al parecer estas ilustraciones se habían hecho para que tontos no refinados como yo supieran que es lo que se va a pedir.

Mientras seguía en un estado de shock por la cantidad de platillos y mi imposibilidad de saber que eran, vi a Haruhi llamando suavemente al camarero. Este se le acerco y Haruhi pidió algo en francés inentendible a mi oído.

Haruhi manejaba un excelente francés a mi parecer, además su bella pronunciación hizo que mis piernas se desconectaran de mi cuerpo. Ese movimiento de su lengua sumado a su "toque personal" que en resultado terminaba en ese melodioso sonido hacia que se descontrolara mi mente Si no hubiera estado sentado creo que habría caído al piso después de escuchar ese acento "casi sensual" con el que Haruhi hablaba el francés. Inmediatamente se me vino a la mente una imagen de ella vestida con un traje de _maid_ _francesa_ abriéndome la puerta diciéndome un "Komment alle voù…amo" No sé como se dice "amo" en francés, así que por eso lo pensé de esa forma. Otra vez distrayéndome por mis sucios pensamientos. Volví a la realidad después de oír la suave vos de Haruhi. Casi irreconocible para su personalidad común y corriente que me decía.

"Takamura-kun. ¿Vas a ordenar algo?"

Su seria expresión con la que hablaba. La cuál emanaba una gran madurez, era tan falsa que sabía que no podía engañarme.

-¡ES OBVIO QUE TE ACABAS DE INVENTAR ESE NOMBRE!- me hubiera gustado decir eso, y así hacerla quedar mal. Pero no quería dañarle a Haruhi las molestias que se estaba tomando hoy, así que solo le respondí con una actitud igual a la de ella.

-Un emparedado de cerdo por favor-

Le dije con mucha calma al camarero que junto con Haruhi me empezaron a ver con una cara de "¿en serio no sabes dónde estás?"

Ahí tienes Haruhi. También puedo jugar rudo. La miraba mientras pensaba eso. Pero al parecer, ella no captaba mis pensamientos así que ella solo soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras me veía como un bicho raro.

No me di cuenta a qué horas se fue el camarero. Pero al haberse ido ya podía empezar a interrogar a esta chica que me parecía una total desconocida y que justo ahora tenía frente a mí.

-¿Quién diablos eres y que has hecho con Haruhi? ¿Por qué me has traído a este lugar? Y tal vez lo más importante ¿Cómo así que "Takamura-kun"? ¿De dónde has sacado ese nombre?-

En voz baja estaba interrogando a Haruhi. Mis preguntas aún no terminaban de decirse. Pero esta extraña versión de Haruhi me empezó a soltar sus respuestas.

"¿No crees que decirte «Kyon» en este lugar sería de mal gusto? Piensa un poco…ahora aléjate…estas muy cerca de mí y no quiero que piensen mal de mí. Y si me vas a hablar en frente de esta gente… Por favor dirígete hacia mí como "Suzumiya-san o Suzumiya-sama" No quiero que nos vean como unos confianzudos maleducados

Esta Haruhi cada vez más me iba destruyendo mi paciencia. A decir verdad prefiero a la maleducada y siempre animada Haruhi que a este horrible clon refinado. ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

Poco después llegó el camarero con nuestros pedidos. Mi casi-insultante emparedado de cerdo. Y el plato de Haruhi…Espera… ¿Solo es una pequeña porción de jamón en salsa? ¿Y los estás metiendo en medio del pan de cortesía? …¿Y ese tonto camarero te está mirando con su aprobación? … ¡ESO ES UN MALDITO EMPAREDADO DE JAMÓN! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME VEIAN COMO UN ESTUPIDO CUANDO ORDENÉ EL MÍO? Quería decirle todo esto a Haruhi y a ese tonto y luego tirarles mi comida… Pero mi sentido común me dijo que no lo hiciera. Inteligente elección.

Apenas se fue ese camarero, llevándose todo mi odio por cierto. Volví al ataque de preguntas contra Haruhi

-Haruhi… ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Por–-?

"Suzumiya-san"

Me interrumpió abruptamente mientras comía su emparedado con total delicadeza.

-Bueno, "Suzumiya-san" ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué actúas de esa forma tan despreciable?-

Haruhi colocando sus manos sobre la mesa. Con una voz muy delicada, como la de una princesa… A decir verdad no sé cómo son las voces de las princesas… pero me imagino que así como me hablo en estos momentos hablaría una de estas chicas de la realeza.

"Takamura-kun"

¿Qué, otra vez con ese ridículo nombre?

Haruhi me miró a los ojos y continuó

"Este restaurante es propiedad de un gran amigo de mi padre, para ellos soy una "princesita refinada" el no parecerlo me quitaría muchas libertades…Sólo sígueme el juego un rato y disfruta de una comida de calidad"

Haruhi terminó de hablar de repente y prosiguió con su comida

Mi cara de inconformidad y mi mirada incomoda acompañada de mi indiferencia fueron más que respuesta a tan incomodo ambiente. Me pareció escuchar a Haruhi diciendo algo final en voz baja, casi susurrando mientras volteaba su mirada.

"Estúpido Kyon… No me imaginé esta disque «linda cena» así"

No sé si sería mi imaginación, pero eso fue lo que escuché salir de sus labios color de rosa. ¿Y cómo que cena? Ni siquiera es medio día. Eso ahora no importaba, quería reconfortar un poco a Haruhi en estos momentos. Se tomó tantas molestias para arreglar esto. Así que al menos agradezcámosle el esfuerzo.

-Suzumiya-sama, "Gracias por la invitación"-

Mi grandiosa voz seria salió en esos momentos. Me veía a mi mismo como un galán de telenovela con una actitud tipo "Koizumi". Esperaba una mejor reacción de Haruhi a mi grandiosa actuación, algo como "una cara linda y sonrojada diciéndome un «de nada»" o algo así por el estilo. Lo único que recibí a cambio fue una mirada que podría detener a una manada de perros rabiosos entrenados para matar, seguida de otra mirada vacía al aire.

Haruhi terminó de comer, pidió la cuenta y la cargó a su tarjeta. Espera… ¿Haruhi tiene una tarjeta de crédito? Ahora me doy cuenta de que no se muchas cosas sobre esta chica. Como su falsa personalidad con sus seres cercanos además del círculo social en el que se mueve. Supongo que la brigada SOS es un descanso para su agitada vida.

Salimos del lugar. Miré mi reloj para saber cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí dentro. Mi desánimo llegó al ver que solo habían sido 19 minutos. En realidad me pareció una eternidad esa situación tan incómoda.

Haruhi, más extraña que nunca. Me paseó todo el día por la ciudad… fuimos al parque de diversiones, a varias heladerías, y hasta estuvimos en un concurso de pesca. Como era de esperarse Haruhi ganó este torneíto llevándose un vale por una caja de atún.

Aún sigo extrañado por la actitud de hoy de Haruhi… no entiendo lo que pasa, ¿es mi parecer o esto parece una cita común y corriente entre dos jóvenes de nuestra edad?

Acabábamos de salir de otra heladería. Diablos, a esta chica sí que le gusta el helado. Pero eso ahora no importaba. Le pregunté a Haruhi directamente.

-Haruhi, ¿Hoy me has invitado a una cita?- que pregunta tan estúpida y evidente hice.

"Kyon, no preguntes estupideces"

Haruhi me respondió sin contestar mi pregunta mientras seguía con su helado. Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos paseado por horas en esta feria y en otros lados cercanos, mire mi reloj y ya marcaban las 4 de la tarde. Mmm… otro día más al trasto –pensé– Ya me dolían un poco las piernas, iba a decírselo a Haruhi, pero ella se me adelanto.

"Kyon, llévame a mi casa"

Haruhi dio otra de sus incontables órdenes. Pero esta en particular me llamaba la atención, jamás he ido a la casa de Haruhi… me gustaría saber cómo es.

Haruhi una vez más me llevo y luego de caminar unas cuantas cuadras llegamos. Era una casa bastante grande. Más o menos el doble que la mía… Este era uno de esos barrios de la gente con dinero. Me impresionó el ver que todas las puertas tenían comunicadores y cámaras para ver quien llegaba. Me recuerda un poco a la casa de tsuruya-san. Aunque mucho más pequeña. Ya parados en frente de su casa, yo seguía inmerso en mis pensamientos hasta que Haruhi una vez más me devolvió al mundo real.

"Kyon…"

Su dulce voz pronunció ese apodo despertándome ante mi estado de impresión por lo que me rodeaba.

Haruhi tenía mis brazos cogidos por sus delicadas manos. Baje mi mirada para verla al rostro y tenía su cara algo sonrojada. Cogida de mis brazos los usó para poder empinarse. Yo aún perturbado por lo que sucedía, entré en un estado mental de shock al ver como sus brillantes ojos negros se iban dilatando mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia mi rostro como si dudara. Sin pensarlo dos veces reaccione de mi estado de shock acerque mi rostro al suyo y apreté suavemente mis labios contra los entreabiertos y fríos labios de ella…mis ojos no se cerraron esta vez como en aquella ocasión que aún dudo si fue realidad. Fue un corto beso hasta que ella alejo su rostro por un momento, como si estuviera arrepentida. En ese momento pude ver la expresión de Haruhi en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa y el color rojizo en sus mejillas se empezó a dibujar cada vez más. Su mirada parecía estar confundida, la mía no. Le bajé una de sus manos de mi brazo y la apreté con la mía, mientras que con la otra le sujete el hombro mientras lo iba corriendo hacia su espalda, otra vez me acerqué a besarla. Esta vez los labios de Haruhi tuvieron la iniciativa. Solo duro unos diez segundos más o menos, pero sentí como si hubieran sido horas. Lentamente fui alejando mis labios de los suyos al igual que Haruhi lo hizo. Su boca aún seguía abierta. Cuando ella cayó en cuenta, se alejó rápidamente y volteo su sonrojado rostro. Aún tenía mi mano sobre su hombro. No iba a dejar que se fuera todavía, Haruhi sin voltearme a mirar, rompió la barrera de silencio que se había creado y dijo algunas palabras.

"Kyon… ¿Por qué no me acompañas adentro? Sé que a esta hora no se encuentra nadie en casa, y pues…podríamos entrar y charlar un rato"

Nada más Haruhi terminó de decir eso solté un "No, gracias… ya es tarde y me tengo que ir" Así alejando toda mala intención y sucios pensamientos en mi creados a partir de la indecente propuesta de Haruhi

"Está bien–"

Haruhi me respondió bajando su voz y quito mi mano de su hombro para dirigirse a su casa. No iba a dejar que terminara esto así, así que esta vez la cogí con ambas manos de sus hombros e intente besarla de nuevo. Haruhi se hizo de para atrás mirándome mal.

"¡¿Qué te pasa Kyon? ¡Ya vete! ¡No se te olvide que aún me debes un castigo, pronto te lo cobraré!"

Haruhi me grito con su tono natural de voz mientras agitaba sus brazos. "Al fin ha vuelto a ser la de antes", pensé con un poco de satisfacción

-_Bye_ Haruhi~-

Ignorando lo que me decía, me despedí de ella y me volteé para dirigirme a mi casa…

Haruhi se entro a la suya y yo seguí caminando hasta que recordé de repente

¡MI BICI ESTÁ HASTA EL OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD!

Grité mientras levaba mis manos a mi cabeza…Supongo que me iré caminando hasta la parada de trenes e iré por mi bici, tal vez me cobren multa por la demora… Sin embargo, hoy no gasté mucho. Supongo que al fin y al cabo fue un buen día tanto para mi bolsillo, y creo que un excelente día para mí.

Y pensando que lo de este día había sido un extraño suceso que solo pasa una vez cada seis mil años. Aún no me daba cuenta de lo que estaba por venir, ahora solo quiero guardar en mis recuerdos este preciado día que pasé con Haruhi.

- Prólogo Fin -

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ aqui tambien subo inmediatamente el Capítulo 1 para que vean más o menos de que va en serio la historia.

jaa ne!


	2. capítulo 1

**ATCHUNG!: Disclaimer: Los personajes aqui señalados no son de mi propiedad intelectual, ojalá asi fuera. pero no! esto esta hecho solo con fines de ocio y desocupe, no me gano ni un peso con esto! XD**

Weeeeeeno….. aquí dejo también el capitulo 1 ^^ ahora si la historia se empieza a formar y se ve el camino de la historia, espero que les guste…dejen sus comentarios y criticas. Soy yeso-kun, chao ps

Ahhh el enlace seria algo como:

Ww w . Media fire . com /?wfer61gg4vt1bnb

Ah, y como dije pss este también lo subo a pdf por si les parece tediosa la lectura que da mi fic en el formato de la pagina, como dije en el primer capi…es más relajado en el pdf ^^

**Capitulo 1.**

La noche había llegado. Cuando llegue a mi casa en la bicicleta ya se había hecho muy tarde. Mi reloj marcaba ya las 3 de la mañana y dentro de unas horas tendré que ir al instituto. Debí haber llegado hace horas. Me tomó casi una hora en llegar desde la casa de Haruhi, hasta el lugar donde tenía parqueada mi bicicleta. Pero después me puse a dar vueltas por la ciudad. Mi mente aún no procesaba lo que había pasado este día. Termine yendo a un parque que había cerca de mi casa donde se suelen sentar muchos ancianos a alimentar a las palomas. En ese lugar me senté y estuve pensando por horas sentado en una banca del parque. Luego me dirigí a mi casa y aquí estamos… ¿A quién diablos le estoy contando esto? –Pensé– mientras escuchaba a la voz de mi mente contar todo lo sucedido como si se lo dijera a alguien. Me dispuse a aparcar mi bici y a entrar a la casa. Mi hermana ya se había dormido. No se escuchaba ningún ruido que dijera que alguien estuviera despierto. Lentamente me dirigí a mi habitación a dormir. Ahí estaba Shamisen recostado durmiendo. "Cómo me gustaría estar en tu lugar, amigo" dije suavemente dirigiéndome al pequeño felino que dormía plácidamente en mi cama. Me acosté levantando a mi gato sin despertarlo y lo abracé mientras me iba quedando dormido.

Al otro día.

Ya había amanecido. El sol entraba por la ventana despertándome de mi sueño. Me cubrí con la cobija para evitar el brillo del sol. No quería ir al instituto hoy. No había dormido nada. Aunque anoche me acosté, me quedé sin dormir por lo que yo creo, fueron 2 largas horas. Apenas me acobije para que el brillo del sol no me molestara. Explotando mis oídos y mi cabeza, el despertador sonó como si hubiera planeado joderme. Y segundos después. Para completar. Mi hermana entró por la puerta para despertarme. Inclusive me arrastro del brazo hasta que me hizo caer de la cama.

"Kyon~ es hora de de-de-de-de-de-de-¡despertaaaar!~

Que mi hermana me venga a despertar, ya se ha convertido en una rutina de casi todos los días. Así que deje a un lado el sueño que me venía comiendo y me desperté para alistarme a ir al instituto.

Rato después salí de mi casa en mi bicicleta, luego de parquearla en el lugar de siempre, me dispuse a caminar esa empinada colina que se dirigía al instituto, me sentía como si quisiera ir a visitar a los dioses en el monte Olimpo. Hoy la colina parecía estar más empinada que nunca. Y mis ganas de que nadie me viniera a molestar se dañaron en el momento de que una mano golpeó mi espalda.

"¡Kyon! Hay chicas super preciosas aquí, acompáñame y nos las ligamos, según mis estadísticas, una de cada 4 podrían aceptarnos."

Taniguchi no pudo haber sido más inoportuno.

Su mano que acababa de golpear mi espalda se sentía como si un tren me hubiera arrollado. Soltando un suspiro de cansancio, mientras meneaba mi mano a ambos lados le decía a Taniguchi que pasaba de esto.

-Taniguchi, estoy realmente cansado… no me quiero ver involucrado en tus cacerías matutinas.-

Otro suspiro salió muy adentro de mí antes de que Taniguchi volviera a hablar.

"Claro… tu como ya tienes a la antisocial de Nagato bajo tus garras, pasas de conseguir más chicas…"

¿Taniguchi aún sigue con eso?

No quise volver a explicarle mi versión casi real de lo que pasó esa vez con Nagato, así que le ignore y seguí subiendo la cuesta a la que estaba obligado a subir cada día. Minutos después llegué al instituto. La primera clase era con Okabe-sensei así que fácilmente me podría dormir en la clase.

Pronto llegué al aula de clase, ahí junto a la ventana, justo detrás de mi puesto estaba Haruhi viendo por la ventana. Hoy paso de coquetearle en la mañana como ya venía acostumbrado desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Y me dirigí a mi silla para dormir un poco sobre la mesa que estaba frente a mí.

No paso mucho antes de que algo me empezara a molestar. La punta de un lapicero empezó a taladrarme la espalda. No me quería voltear a ver que me tenía que decir Haruhi, pero el molesto bolígrafo en mi espalda ya me estaba cansando, así que me voltee para ver que quería Haruhi esta vez.

"Kyon… ¿Te gustaría que hubieran más miembros en la brigada?"

Haruhi me preguntó esto de repente como tratando de sacar un tema de conversación con un aire de melancolía.

-No lo sé…-

Le respondí a Haruhi mientras veía su lindo rostro, recordando lo que había pasado ayer. Me empecé a concentrar mientras veía sus labios color rosa.

Haruhi ya incomoda por mi mirada fija en ella reaccionó.

"¡¿Kyon, que te pasa?"

Haruhi arqueo sus detalladas cejas hacia adentro. Sin preámbulo, directamente se lo pregunté.

-Lo de ayer…Haruhi, ¿Qué pasó ayer?-

Haruhi volvió a su cara de melancolía y empezó a ver a través de la ventana.

"¿A qué fecha estamos hoy?"

-15 de febrero-

"Entonces… te podría decir «Feliz día de san Valentín» Kyon."

Haruhi soltó un suspiro luego de decir eso.

Había olvidado completamente que ayer fue el día de san Valentín. ¿Así que por eso se tomo la molestia de llevarme en esa rara cita? Okabe-sensei acababa de entrar así que no pude seguir conversando con Haruhi. Me dispuse a dormir en ese momento. Cuando me di cuenta ya recién habían acabado todas las clases por la hora que marcaba el reloj que había en la pared. ¿Qué nadie se toma la molestia de despertarlo a uno? –Pensé– Haruhi ya no estaba ahí atrás…Espera… ¿Estuve aquí dormido toda la mañana? He de haber quedado como un idiota.

Aún no era tan tarde. Las clases recién terminaron así que me dispuse a dirigirme al cuarto del club. El té de Asahina-san sería reconfortante en estos momentos, y tampoco creo que me disgustaría ganarle en una partida de cualquier cosa a Koizumi. Pensando en eso llegué al cuarto del club de literatura. Ahora robado y perteneciente a la "Brigada SOS" toqué la puerta por si de pronto mi Asahina-san se estaba cambiando.

(…)

No se escucho nada así que entré. Lo que parecía una bella obra de arte se encontraba ahí. Bajo la luz que salía de la ventana iluminando perfectamente su inmóvil cuerpo. Ahí se encontraba leyendo, lo que parecía ser una estatuilla de porcelana. La miembro incondicional de la brigada. Nagato Yuki.

-Que hay Nagato-

La salude mientras entraba al cuarto del club.

(…)

Nagato seguía inmersa en su libro, casi ignorándome, pero esa es su actitud. No había nadie más en el cuarto. El libro de Nagato no parecía tan grande esta vez. Tendrá unas 100 hojas cuando mucho. Me dirigí a una pequeña nevera que se había conseguido Haruhi haciendo-no-se-que, saque una bebida y me senté a degustarla.

Para matar el tiempo intenté hacer algo que pensé que tal vez resultaría en una pérdida de saliva. Intentar conversar con Nagato.

-¿Que lees Nagato?-

(…)

Hmmmp…

Una reacción por parte de Nagato.

(…)

"…Un libro…"

¿Qué?, por ser tu Nagato, te paso tu insulto indirecto esta vez. Y aún insistiendo volví a preguntar.

"-¿Y de que es el libro?-"

(…)

"…Es el tomo de un manga…"

Aquí hay algo que no cuadra…jamás había visto a Nagato leer mangas. Supongo que se está abriendo a leer nuevas cosas.

-¿Y de que trata?-

"…Es de un chico de preparatoria común y corriente que puede ver espíritus…y de la nada aparece una chica… y lo convierte en un _shinigammi… _y tienen varias aventuras…diría que es interesante"

Esa explicación de Nagato me extraño un poco, no parece ella misma.

-¿Y es bueno el libro?-

Seguí ahí con la intención de charlar más con Nagato. Si a esto se le puede llamar una charla normal.

Nagato volteo su cabeza hacia mí y me quedó mirando fijamente. Luego volvió a su lectura sin responderme.

-Entonces…-

Ya esto me empezaba a incomodar así que me fui parando de la silla.

Nagato volvió a mirarme con sus grandes ojos pero esta vez dijo unas palabras que nunca espere salieran de sus pequeños labios.

"¿Puedes irte ya y dejarme leer en paz?"

Las cejas de Nagato se habían corrido un poco como si tratara de fruncir el ceño, jamás me imagine que de la boca de Nagato saliera alguna expresión así.

-¿Q—Que acabas de decir…Nagato?-

Impresionado le pregunté a Nagato por su actitud. Pero un vuelco total a su forma de ser me impresiono aún más.

Nagato dejó a un lado su libro. Volteo su cuerpo quedando sentada frente a mí. Encogió sus hombros y me miró con una extraña alegría. Si que Haruhi me invitara a salir indirectamente ayer era algo raro. Esto ya se pasaba de lo super-mega-raro. Y lo que Nagato dijo después me hizo caer sentado en mi silla paralizado por la impresión.

"Si no te quieres ir, quédate aquí, todo el día conmigo…_Kyon-kun_"

Jamás en la vida Nagato me había dicho por ese feo apodo de «Kyon» Siempre se dirigió a mí de "Tú" Ni siquiera me había llamado nunca por mi verdadero nombre. Y ahora su expresión alegre como la de una mujer de su edad sonrojando sus mejillas me impresionó aún más. Esto me trajo de vuelta en mi mente a la Nagato que vi en ese ya lejano viejo diciembre. La misma que jalando mi manga me pidió que me uniera al club de literatura.

–Algo anda mal aquí– dije esto inmediatamente

Nagato acomodándose el marco de sus lentes que casi no se veía, me respondió con esa super extraña sonrisa que estaba dibujada en su rostro.

"No pasa nada…«solo soy yo» _Kyon-kun"_

Espera… ¿Nagato se acomodo sus lentes? Esto volvió la situación aún más rara. Sin pensarlo, lo solté.

– ¿Quién eres? –

Nagato se fue levantando de donde estaba sentada y con sus manos cogidas hacia atrás en su espalda, se fue acercando de la manera más extraña posible avanzando con largos pasitos mientras con su inocente cara miraba el suelo. Ella siguió caminando y llegó hacia la parte de atrás de mi silla. Y levantando sus brazos, los rodeó por mi cuello hasta llegar con ellas a mi pecho donde cruzo sus brazos, mientras su delicado rostro quedaba al lado mío conforme bajaba sus brazos. Con sus pequeños dientes mordió la parte de arriba de mi oreja. Luego con su húmeda lengua la rozo y dijo suavemente.

"Quien más voy a ser si no soy Yuki"

Rápidamente me aparte de la silla quitándome a esta rara Nagato de encima mientras estaba impresionado por el shock.

–Tú no eres Nagato–

Esas fueron mis palabras. Pero aún esta extraña chica insistiendo se me acerco acorralándome contra la pared poniendo su mano sobre mi pecho diciendo.

"Claro que soy Nagato ton-tin… ¿Quién más?"

"soy-tu-Yu-ki-ci-ta"

Esto cada vez se pone más raro. ¿Y por qué no ha llegado nadie de la brigada? Por favor…alguien ayudemeeee

Esta extraña Nagato me empezó a jalar la corbata del uniforme y muy cerca de mi rostro siguió hablando.

"Sé que te gusto _Kyon-kun…_Siempre me estas observando…pasivamente me vigilas…solo eres un pervertido voyerista…"

Una cara de pervertida sumada a mi cara de impresión hizo de esta escena lo mas incomodo que me ha pasado en la vida…Nagato cogiéndome de mi corbata, después con su absurda fuerza me jaló de ella y me lanzó contra la mesa haciéndome golpear con esta, llevando la mesa junto conmigo hasta la pared. En realidad solo pensaba que esto iba a terminar en un inocente y lindo beso justo como pasó con Haruhi. No me hubiera molestado si así hubiera sido. Pero esta actitud sacada de algún anime ecchi duro, me jodia la mente y de alguna forma, mi ya adolorido cuerpo.

Esta rara versión de Nagato me asustaba en lo más profundo de mí ser. Ahora la veía acercándose lentamente, metió su mano bajo su falda y de algún tipo de encaje saco un cuchillo…Era exactamente igual al que había usado Asakura para atacarme. ¿Será que todos los organismos de la _Entidad de Integración de Datos _vienen equipados con este tipo de arma que no mas con verla se me corta la mirada?

Nagato lentamente se me fue acercando con esa mirada que sobrepasaba la perversión y rozaba con la locura. Se paró en frente de mí, y sin decir nada se puso en una extraña postura y pasó el cuchillo por su lengua. Dejando una pequeña línea en ella que poco a poco se iba llenando de un pequeño cumulo de sangre. Yo seguía estático. Me quería ir corriendo de ahí pero mi cuerpo de alguna forma se quería quedar. De golpe Nagato se abalanzó sobre mí clavando su cuchillo en la pared. Mientras con su pervertida mirada me veía jaló el cuchillo de la pared. Y con un rápido movimiento lo bajo velozmente cortando a la perfección mi camisa. Luego vi una pequeña línea finamente hecha por el cuchillo…no tenia marcas de haber perforado. Nagato escupió la pequeña cantidad de sangre que se había cumulado en su boca y ferozmente se lanzo sobre mis labios con el primer beso apasionado que habría yo recibido en mi vida.

Mi mente ya se había ido, y junto con ella también mi sentido común. Eso explicaría el empujón que le di con mis pies al frágil, pero indestructible cuerpo de Nagato llevándola a estrellarse con la pared. Apenas recibió su delicada espalda el golpe soltó un pequeño gemido que hizo que mi mente se enloqueciera aún más. Casi de inmediato me paré de la mesa, agarré el cuchillo y me fui para donde ella. Salvajemente rasgué su uniforme de marinerita mientras le lanzaba otro apasionado beso a Nagato. Ya no me importaba quien era. Como dije antes. Mi sentido común ya se había ido. Ahora solo quedaba un feroz animal con la única intención de de devorar a su presa. Mi cuerpo ya se estaba moviendo solo. Mi mano impulsivamente se metió por dentro del rasgado uniforme de Nagato. Ella solo sólo soltó otro gemido de esos que harían que mis piernas desfallecieran inmediatamente.

Solo el sonido de la puerta de la entrada del club cerrándose me saco de mi estado animal.

Me alejé de esta Nagato con mi cara de confundido. Ella respirando agitadamente solo dijo.

"Qué pasa _Kyon-kun_"

-Qué tú no eres mi Nagato-

-No sé quién seas, pero dime que has hecho con Nagato-

(…)

"Pero si yo soy Yu—"

-¡Que no eres Nagato!-

Fue un gran grito ese…creo que se debió haberse escuchado hasta el club de informática. A cambio solo recibí una mirada de odio.

"Jódete _Kyon-kun_, igual…Lo que quería hacer, ya se hizo"

La voz de Nagato me sonaba muy familiar, pero no a la Nagato normal. Más bien a otra persona que ya conocía de antes. En ese momento sentí un fuerte mareo y un desequilibrio en mis pies que me hizo caer de rodillas de inmediato. Cuando levanté mi rostro. Nagato ya no estaba ahí…

El aire se había vuelto pesado. Era como si mi cuerpo no se acostumbrara al simple hecho de respirar. Empecé a sudar frio. Varias gotas de sudor se deslizaron por mi frente. Ya no resistía. Mi cuerpo desfalleció y cayó al piso. Me hubiera desmayado si no es por Koizumi y Asahina-san que entraron de golpe en el cuarto del club.

"Agghhhhhh~"

Sonó el grito de Asahina-san al verme tirado en el suelo con mi camisa rasgada.

Koizumi inmediatamente me levantó del suelo. Destapó una pequeña botella que tenía en su mano y la pasó por mi nariz. No sé qué diablos era. Pero de inmediato me hizo volver en mí mismo.

"Kyon-kun, ¿Estás bien?"

Esta vez la voz de Koizumi no pudo ser más alentadora. Volviendo en mí mismo. Con un poco de dificultad, le respondí:

"Estoy bien, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

Al parecer "Alguien" con capacidad de cambiar la información en el ambiente de un lugar, dejó este cuarto sellado con una alta concentración de O² en el aire. No era el simple 20% que es necesario para que los seres humanos puedan sobrevivir. Era una alta concentración que pudo haberte matado. No sé cómo pasó. Pero sentí que mis poderes se pudieron activar en ese momento. Si no los hubiera usado para entrar a la fuerza en esta habitación, Asahina-san y yo jamás hubiéramos podido haber entrado. No me ima—

-Ya cállate Koizumi…-

Dije esto mientras me paraba del suelo. Pero no podía estar más agradecido con este tipo en estos momentos.

"Veo que ya estás mejor"

Koizumi poniéndose también de pie llevando su mano a su barbilla me contesto dibujando una de sus claras sonrisas que siempre usa.

Pero lo que más me reconfortó fue el fuerte abrazo que me dio mi Asahina-san casi llorando.

"Pensé que no te volvería a ver…"

Tratando de digerir lo que Koizumi me había dicho, le pregunté:

-Si tus poderes se reactivaron, ¿Eso quiere decir que yo estaba en una dimensión cerrada?-

Koizumi quitando su sonrisa de su cara me respondió de inmediato.

"Al parecer no era una dimensión cerrada normal creada por Suzumiya-san, si hubiera sido así no me hubiera costado tanto entrar. Me pareció más bien un espacio cerrado, igual como el que vimos aquella vez con el problema del grillo.

Pero hay algo que me inquieta, al parecer «alguien» pudo atravesar momentáneamente el espacio cerrado y luego salió de él."

A este chico sí que le gusta hablar –Pensé– pero de alguna forma estaba entendiendo lo que decía.

"¿Será que Nagato-san fue la que trató de irrumpir en el espacio cerrado?, No la he visto por aquí"

Koizumi pensaba en voz alta. Asahina-san ya había desprendido sus bellos brazos de mi cuerpo y estaba inmersa en lo que decía Koizumi. Su expresión era como la de un cachorro que espera con ansias que su amo le tire la pelota. Pero ahí interrumpí el monologo de Koizumi.

-No fue Nagato, ella estaba conmigo adentro. Podría asegurar que también fue ella quien creó el espacio cerrado, dejándome a mí atrapado dentro-

Koizumi al oír lo que dije quedó pensativo sin mostrar su habitual sonrisa, Asahina-san llevo sus manos a su rostro tapándose la boca, pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Koizumi.

Él contestó inmediatamente. Aunque me impresionó la cara de terror que puso, esa cara se me pegó a mí también cuando me contó lo que le habían dicho.

"Tengo que irme. Al parecer, Suzumiya-san ha creado 19 dimensiones cerradas al tiempo. No sé por qué habrá creado tantas. Pero me tengo que ir. Luego me gustaría saber de tu boca el por qué de que Nagato te haya querido dejar encerrado en ese ambiente tan hostil"

¿19? ¿Tantas? –Pensé– Asahina-san también mostraba una cara de terror a lo que había dicho Koizumi. Por esta vez. Ruego para que no le pase nada.

Cuando Koizumi salió del cuarto de la brigada, la última campana que sonaba en el instituto me hizo caer en cuenta de las horas que eran. Cuando estaba con esa rara Nagato en ese «espacio cerrado» me parecía que era medio día, no pasamos mucho tiempo ahí. ¿Por qué ahora veo este cielo rojizo que se va oscureciendo?

Asahina-san quién estaba ahí. Prendió la estufa, preparó una jarra de té y me dio una taza.

"Aquí tienes Kyon-kun, espero que ya te sientas mejor"

Nada más el hecho de ver tu linda sonrisa sirviéndome té me hace sentir mejor.

Me hubiera gustado haber dicho estas palabras. Pero simplemente le dije un "gracias"

Ya empezaba a oscurecer el cielo y Asahina-san junto conmigo levantamos nuestras cosas, ya listos para irnos, salimos del cuarto del club de literatura dirigiéndonos a la salida del instituto.

Jamás me había ido del instituto solo con Asahina-san. Mi felicidad debería destruir todo a su paso, incluso creo que brillaría. Pero este no era el caso. Mientras silenciosamente caminábamos por las ya anochecidas calles de la ciudad, iba un yo pensativo por todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora. Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado al sitio donde parqueo mi bicicleta antes de subir la empinada cuesta para ir al instituto. En ese momento sentí un fuerte abrazo por parte de Asahina-san, su despida fue demasiado emotiva para mí. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa que disfrutar este maravilloso momento. Aunque no estaba feliz del todo. Algo en mi mente me decía que las cosas no podían estar bien. Era un extraño presentimiento que se agrandó más con lo que Asahina-san me dijo para despedirse.

"Kyon-kun, espero que mañana, aún podamos vernos."

Su despedida casi sollozante sumada al fuerte abrazo que me dio, solo intensifico más esa horrible sensación que sentía dentro de mí. Pero casi intuitivamente mis brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Asahina-san diciéndole "Yo también espero verte mañana". Momentos después paró un taxi y se fue a su casa.

Un leve estornudo fue provocado por mi cuerpo en cuanto se fue. Espera…debí haberme cambiado esta rasgada camisa en el instituto. ¿Por qué Asahina-san no lo habrá mencionado? Seguía pensando en muchas cosas mientras recogía mi bici dirigiéndome hacia mi casa. Ojala y mañana se aclare esto. Aún quería saber si la nagato que estuvo conmigo era falsa. Así que en camino a mi casa pasé por el edificio en el que vivía Nagato. Quería preguntarle muchas cosas. Ahí afuera del edificio toqué el timbre.

(…)

Nadie respondía. Intente por un buen rato, pero no había señal de que hubiera alguien en el departamento. Intente llamarla a su casa, pero tampoco respondía y la misma historia fue cuando intenté llamarla a su teléfono móvil. Mi preocupación aumentaba cada vez más. Tal vez debí haberles contado lo que pasó en ese espacio cerrado a Koizumi y a Asahina-san. Pero por miedo a la reacción de esta última, no lo hice.

Poco después llegué a mi casa. Ahora lo único que podía hacer es dormir. Por cierto… no vi en toda la tarde a Haruhi, ¿Qué se habrá hecho? Pensaba en esto mientras entraba a mi casa. Mi hermana ya se había ido a dormir así que no pude recibir uno de sus animados saludos. Pero lo que hizo que mi mente se confundiera aún más fue la llamada de Taniguchi que recibí poco después en mi móvil cuando ya estaba en mi habitación.

"Hey Kyon, ¿Ya estás mejor?"

-¿Mejor? ¿A qué te refieres?-

"No me jodas, saliste del instituto mucho antes del receso hacia la enfermería porque te sentías mal, luego te fuiste para tu casa. ¡Pórtate serio Kyon!"

Aún mas confundido, le seguí la corriente a Taniguchi.

-Solo bromeaba. Si, ya me siento mejor-

Después de hablar un poco con Taniguchi me recosté quedándome dormido.

Al otro día me fui al instituto como de costumbre. Fue muy normal la mañana así que no hablaré de ello. Lo extraño empezó a ocurrir ya en el instituto.

Al entrar a la clase, no estaba Haruhi en su lugar… "ella nunca falta" –Pensé– empezó la clase de Okabe-sensei y en medio de ella fue llegando Haruhi

"Disculpe por llegar tarde Okabe-sensei"

Fue lo que ella dijo mientras yo me levantaba de mi asiento por reflejo. Hoy Haruhi estaba super linda a comparación de su regular belleza. Su rostro estaba muy rojo y tenía una rara mirada que le daba un grandioso encanto. Aún de pie pude ver a Haruhi acercándose a su asiento, antes de que se sentará la salude como de costumbre. Ella se paro en frente de mí. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, segundos después abrió sus hermosos y grandes ojos cafés, estaban muy rojos. En ese momento una lagrima cayo rápidamente por uno de sus ojos. El ceño fruncido de Haruhi me hizo ver que estaba furiosa por algo. No me di cuenta de lo que pasó en ese instante, todo pasó en cuestión de segundos. Lo único que se pudo escuchar fue el seco sonido de una palmada. Y lo único que pude sentir yo, fue el golpe de la mano de Haruhi en mi rostro mientras me decía:

"¡ESTUPIDO KYON!"

Luego mi mente quedó en blanco. Como si de pronto. Luego de Haruhi decir eso mi mente y mi espacio visual se hubieran desconectado de mi cuerpo

No pude saber que pasó después porque cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en el cuarto de enfermería, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y con un fuerte ardor en mi mejilla… En el momento que me desperté la enfermera empezó a hablarme.

"Esa chica, Suzumiya Haruhi-san… pega bastante duro, ¿No?"

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en el rostro de la enfermera. El reloj ya marcaba las 4 en punto de la tarde y sentía una pequeña bola en mi cabeza, salí de la enfermería y me dirigí al cuarto del club. Al menos hoy quería resolver muchas dudas que tenía en la cabeza, y saber el por qué del golpe de Haruhi era una de mis incontables dudas. Pronto llegué al cuarto del club. Toqué la puerta, no creo tener que explicar para qué lo hago. De repente sin ninguna respuesta se abrió la puerta de golpe. Haruhi había abierto la puerta del cuarto del club, adentro solo estaba Asahina-san quien mostraba una cara de cómo si fuera a llorar. Ni Nagato ni Koizumi estaban ahí. Me disponía a entrar pero Haruhi me empujo hacia afuera cerrando la puerta para que Asahina-san no viera lo que iba a hacer. Lo siguiente que sentí fue a Haruhi pateándome la entrepierna, rápidamente inundado por el dolor caí de rodillas frente a esta Haruhi que ya me había golpeado dos veces hoy. Subí la mirada para verla a los ojos, estaba enfurecida mientras unas leves lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Con una mano se las limpiaba mientras dejaba la otra en su cintura.

Luego de eso sentí un rodillazo en mi barbilla, cayendo al suelo mientras Haruhi volvía al cuarto del club diciéndome sus últimas palabras.

"No quiero que vuelvas a pasarte nunca más por el cuarto de la brigada, tampoco quiero que nunca más me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra"

La seria voz de Haruhi ya desaparecía mientras entraba al cuarto del club. Yo aún adolorido, seguí tumbado en el piso. Pero de la nada unas suaves manos empezaron a jalarme de mi chaqueta arrastrándome hacia el baño de damas. Jamás se me olvidaría el olor de ese majestuoso perfume, sabía exactamente de quién se trataba. La versión adulta de Asahina-san había aparecido. Me levantó, y ambos ya ocultos en el baño de damas me hablo directamente sin ningún preámbulo con un extraño miedo en su rostro.

"Kyon-kun, tenemos un grave problema"

-Este… Asahina-san, no creo que yo deba estar aquí en el baño de damas.-

Un pequeño golpe en mi pecho me dio Asahina-san

"Eso ahora no importa Kyon-kun, hay un grave problema con Suzumiya-san"

-Ya suéltalo que me pones nervioso-

Respondí inquietamente vigilando que ninguna chica se apareciera en el lugar.

"Aún no lo sé con certeza, pero parece que el mundo como lo conocemos se acabará en más o menos"

Asahina-san miró su reloj,

"Unas 19 horas a partir de este momento"

Mi cara mostraba una impresión imposible de explicar. Y al ver que la siempre tranquila Asahina-san (Adulta) estaba nerviosa, me ponía a mi aún más nervioso.

-Y… No es que no me agrade verte ahora…Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste enviando a la versión tuya que hay en este tiempo?-

"Es que todo lo que hay en mi época,…Desde aquí seria el futuro… Todo está desapareciendo"

La cara nerviosa de Asahina-san me ponía aún más intranquilo.

"En un ataque de miedo a que yo desapareciera, violando toda norma de viaje en el tiempo. Revisé en donde habían empezado las fallas y me dirigí a este plano temporal en busca de tu ayuda."

-¿Pero yo que puedo hacer?-

"Contacta con Nagato-san… Ella podría ayudarnos."

-Eso es imposible…-

Voltee mi mirada a otro lado luego de decir eso.

-Al parecer ahora Nagato es el enemigo.-

Asahina-san frunció el ceño en duda.

"¿Y entonces? ¿Y qué tal si buscamos una Nagato-san de otro plano temporal? ¿Una que no se haya vuelto enemiga? En estos momentos el equipo superior de la agencia de viajes en el tiempo ya debió haber desaparecido, no creo tener ningún tipo de restricción en saltar de un plano temporal a otro"

Asahina-san hablaba para ella misma demasiado asustada.

"Busquemos a la Nagato-san más antigua que exista"

Asahina-san volvió a hablarme mientras yo seguía impresionado por lo que me decía.

-¿Y por qué tiene que ser la más antigua?

"El universo se viene abajo desde el futuro hasta al pasado, entre más alejados estemos del futuro ya desmoronado, más tiempo tendremos"

No acababa de entender bien lo que Asahina-san quería decir con futuro desmoronado, pero de igual forma le contesté

-Entonces volvamos hasta cuando Nagato llegó a este mundo, regresemos 4 años atrás-

Asahina-san me pidió cerrar los ojos, a lo que yo accedí sin preguntar ya que sabía más o menos cómo funcionaba el ser un pasajero en un viaje en el tiempo. Pronto ya la familiar ingravidez en mi cuerpo me absorbió y las luces que por más que intente abrir mis ojos no las puedo ver pasaron frente a mí. Pronto mis pies tocaron suelo y ya estábamos en frente a la puerta del departamento de Nagato. Al parecer Asahina-san (Adulta) Además de viajar en el tiempo. También puede viajar por el espacio a voluntad.

"Esto es lo más atrás que puedo saltar en un plano temporal, podría decir…que hace un par de segundos se creó el universo."

Las palabras de Asahina-san, aunque increíblemente ciertas, me impresionaron.

"Se supone que inmediatamente se creó este nuevo mundo. Nagato-san debería aparecer aquí"

Asahina-san dijo esto mientras ponía su mano en la puerta frente a nosotros.

-Entremos entonces.-

Giré el pomo de la puerta y adentro, tal cuál como siempre lo había visto. Estaba la ya para mi familiar departamento de Nagato. Como dije. Tal cuál como siempre.

Pronto se abrió una puerta de adentro. De una habitación salió colocándose su blusa del uniforme de marinera. Mi siempre confiable. Nagato Yuki.

-Fin Capitulo 1-

Bueno, bueno, bueno…ya empecé a escribir el capi 2 así así que no demoraré en subirlo…así que dejen sus criticas para ir mejorando el fic ^^

Jaa ne!


	3. capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** los personajes aquí presentados no son obra mía son obra de Nagaru Tanigawa… ya quisiera yo que fueran míos XD no gano nada haciendo esto ya que solo fue hecho con fines de ocio y desocupe… así que pss si, con eso me safo de una demanda XD

**Capítulo 2**

Aquí estaba yo. Junto con Asahina-san y ahora también Nagato, en el principio de todo. Me gustaría ver a Haruhi ahora. Me pregunto cuál fue el exabrupto que la hizo recrear de nuevo el universo. Pero ahora lo que estaba en mi mirada era una extrañamente impresionada Nagato que era un poco diferente a la que estoy habituado a ver. Pero a pesar de eso. Sabía que era ella.

"¿Eres tú, Nagato-san?"

Asahina-san preguntó confundida

Esta Nagato era un poco más alta, tenía los mismos lentes con los que la conocí. Su cabello era un poco más largo y no está de más de decir que su cuerpo también era un poco diferente, como lo diría… era muy parecido al de Asahina-san (pequeña) pero del alto de Haruhi.

Nagato nos quedó mirando por un momento.

"Ustedes no deberían estar aquí…"

La voz de Nagato también era un poco diferente, era más segura y fuerte.

-¿Sabes quienes somos?-

Le pregunté de inmediato.

"No"

Esta Nagato respondía de inmediato.

"Tu, la chica de ahí… eres del futuro, al igual que tú… pero tú eres de un futuro más cercano"

"¿Qué hacen aquí? Según el protocolo, tengo que eliminar a cualquier organismo humano que contacte conmigo antes de tiempo"

Nagato mientras sacaba del encaje bajo su falda el cuchillo que yo ya había visto, la frené antes de que fuera el fin de Asahina-san y el mío.

-Conocemos a Suzumiya Haruhi.-

Ahí estaba mi as siempre reutilizable con Nagato.

"S-si, él es el escogido por Suzumiya-san, yo fui parte del grupo también alguna vez, y tu también lo serás…Nagato-san"

Terminando Asahina-san de decir esto, Nagato se detuvo.

"Mi información me dice que justo en este lugar. El elegido por el objeto a observar Suzumiya Haruhi me contactaría. Así que eres tú, espero instrucciones."

La forma complicada de hablar de Nagato no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

-Espera… ¿La_ entidad de integración de la información ya sabía que vendríamos_?-

Pregunté como si no comprendiera que era lo que sucedía.

"Si."

Respuesta seca e inmediata.

Quería seguir preguntándole tanto a Nagato, pero lo mano de Asahina-san empezó a jalar de mi manga.

"Kyon-kun…"

Asahina-san me hablaba despacio mientras le tiraba miradas dudosas a Nagato. Esta es la primera vez que Asahina-san se comportaba como su versión más joven.

-Ah sí… Nagato. Necesitamos de tu ayuda urgentemente.-

Iba a empezar a explicarle la situación a Nagato pero esta me interrumpió.

"Ya veo… El universo acaba de ser creado, pero a la vez ya se está destruyendo en otra _«saliente de información»_"

-Algo así iba a decir… Necesitamos tu ayuda Nagato para— -

Fui interrumpido de golpe.

"¿Por qué no les ayude en su tiempo presente, por qué volvieron hacia acá?

Nagato cruzó los brazos mientras preguntaba, es bastante diferente en su personalidad con la Nagato que conozco. Antes de responderle eso pregunté

-¿Por qué tienes esta apariencia? La Nagato Yuki de nuestro tiempo es diferente-

Nagato mostro signos de impresión al abrir más sus brillantes ojos.

"Así fui creada… mi diseño final fue este… no se a que te refieres."

Su respuesta la mostro un poco confundida.

Asahina-san no hablaba. Estaba detrás de mí sin decir ni una palabra, al parecer, aún le sigue incomodando estar en un cuarto con Nagato.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, Nagato se puede sincronizar con sus versiones futuras. Así que se lo mencioné.

-Nagato. ¿Por qué no te sincronizas con una versión futura tuya?-

La respuesta de Nagato fue inmediata.

"No me tomes como una estúpida buena para nada, desde que llegaron lo he intentado hacer. Pero hay una extraña interferencia temporal que no me deja comunicarme con mi yo de otro plano temporal"

La fría y rápida voz de Nagato me parecía fascinante, era como una fusión de la voz Haruhi, Asahina-san (adulta) y la normal Nagato. Su tono de voz me detenía de inmediato en seco…y su aparente forma de ser era magnifica. No, "era perfecta".

"Ya veo."

Nagato mostró una sonrisa mientras cerraba un poco los ojos en su bien pulido rostro.

¿Acaso leyó mi mente?

"Tú, el chico… ¿Por qué mi versión futura no les ayudo?"

Nagato me preguntó directamente de nuevo mientras me señalaba.

-Tú estabas muy rara, no sé cómo decirlo… me atacaste con tu cuchillo, eras la enemiga. Algo que no sé que es, pasó con Haruhi, pero casi podría asegurar que tú iniciaste la _destrucción del universo_-

"Ya veo…"

Nagato se puso la mano en su puntiagudo y lindo mentón y se puso a pensar…espera… ¡Lo hizo igual que ese condenado de Koizumi!

"Si te ataque con mi _«Destructor de información»_ ¿En algún momento tu estúpido e inferior cuerpo humano pudo defenderse y provocarme al menos una pequeña cortada en mi perfecto cuerpo? ¿O eres tan insignificantemente inútil como pareces?

¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿_Cell*_?

_(*NDT: Cell es un personaje del manga y anime de Dragon Ball Z)_

-En realidad sufriste cortadas… pero provocadas por ti misma, inclusive pude tragar un poco de tu sangre, por lo que tú me estabas haciendo.-

Dije yo, un poco apenado por Asahina-san que estaba detrás de—

-¿Dónde está Asahina-san?-

Pregunté al aire confundido.

"Desapareció hace unos 19 segundos, supongo que la onda expansiva que se venía generando desde el punto de destrucción ya la alcanzo, es una pena que haya desaparecido por completo"

Nagato lo dijo soltando una pequeña risa mientras levantaba un poco sus brazos.

Nunca antes me habían dado ganas de golpear a una mujer…al menos no para lastimarla, como en el incidente con la falsa Nagato.

Rápidamente me acerqué a ella y sonó el impacto de la cachetada que le di, mi cara de ira combinada con tristeza quedó fijamente mirando a esta Nagato. Nagato aún con la cara volteada, escupió y me volteo a mirar aún con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-

Mi pregunta fue evadida inmediatamente. Mi mano aún seguía estática en el aire.

"Y pensar que ella cuando se empezó a desvanecer trató de cogerte pero su mano desapareció antes de tiempo mientras suavemente decía «Adiós, Kyon-kun»

Nagato volvió a reír un poco mientras decía eso, un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro como gotas de agua. Mi mano bajó lentamente del aire y mi alma decayó en desanimo.

"Creo que eso no es importante ahora—"

Nagato me hizo volver en si al decir eso.

"Igual… si todo sale bien, ella aún podrá volver"

Nagato siguió hablando mientras yo me alentaba un poco, no podía decir nada... mi mente y mi cuerpo se sellaron en el silencio.

"¿Dijiste que llegaste a tragar un poco de mi sangre? Si es así, esto será muy rápido, y pronto podrás volver a ver a tu amada amiga…la viajera en el tiempo"

Luego de que Nagato dijo eso, mi rostro y alma se levantaron con un aire de felicidad.

-¿E—en serio Nagato?-

-¿Cómo?-

Me fui de para atrás soltando a Nagato a quien tenía agarrada.

"Cada molécula de un cuerpo de nivel superior como el mío, guarda toda la información y experiencia de dicho cuerpo. Solo un intercambio de fluido con otro cuerpo como el mío y toda la información será compartida. Es una forma de sincronización bastante arcaica. Pero en este caso funcionará bastante bien"

-¿intercambio de fluido? –

A mi mente se vino una escena para mayores de 18 de una película que había visto en la televisión hace poco, donde se mostraba explícitamente eso del "intercambio de fluidos"

"Solo eres un pervertido, ¿Verdad?"

La sonrisa de Nagato fue bastante incómoda en ese momento.

Espera… ¿Si puede leer mis pensamientos?

"Solo es necesario un poco de mi sangre que ahora está en tu organismo, ya que esta no se disuelve, se fusiona… un poco de tu saliva será suficiente para la sincronización."

Nagato dijo esto mientras se me acercaba con la misma sonrisa que venía manteniendo desde hace un rato, y puso su mano sobre mi pecho.

-¿Así que solo es necesario un poco de mi saliva?-

Pregunté yo mostrando una sonrisa mientras me quitaba los restos de las lágrimas que ya habían caído por mi rostro junto con mi sentimiento de tristeza al saber que a Asahina-san no le pasaría nada.

Nagato acerco su rostro a mi oído y delicadamente, mientras respiraba suavemente sobre mí recitó unas palabras.

"¿Acaso por tu mente no pasa otra cosa que no sea aprovecharte de mí? Solo necesito un poco de tu saliva…pero si así lo quieres…"

-No he dicho nada…-

Mi sonrisa se agrando un poco más. Al hablarle sobre su cuello lo giró, como si mi respiración activara sus terminales nerviosas.

Nagato retrocedió su rostro me quedó mirando fijamente. No a mis ojos, su mirada estaba baja y se desaparecía en el vacío. Me dio un seco, e inerte pero largo beso. El tiempo se había detenido para mí. En un momento sentí como su ágil lengua recorrió por completo el interior de mi boca luego de hacerlo lentamente se retiró.

(…)

"Sincronización completa"

(…)

Nagato se me quedó viendo, pero luego su mirada se entrecerró poniéndome algo incomodo por la belleza que emanaba.

"Si que eres jodidamente pervertido…pude ver lo que le hiciste a mi versión futura…"

Voltee mi cara inmediatamente al escuchar esto que dijo para que no viera mi apenada expresión.

"No te preocupes. Si me hubieras hecho esto, aún siendo yo misma… tal vez te lo hubiera permitido… «Pervertido-san»"

Nagato soltó una coqueta sonrisa mientras decía esto.

"Así que ese fue el plan de ella… ya veo. Si Suzumiya Haruhi con solo verte en jugueteos con Asahina Mikuru casi rehace el mundo. Al verte conmigo en plan amantes realmente le jodió la mente a esa chica. Por eso decidió destruir el universo con ella adentro en consecuencia."

"Era un buen plan, me sorprende… y pensar que solo era mi respaldo. Se supone que ella solo estaba bajo mi jurisdicción. No entiendo su tonta forma de actuar."

-Espera, ¿Haruhi como pudo ver lo que pasó con la otra tú? Estábamos en una dimensión cerrada-

Mi pregunta fue casi inmediata, al igual que la respuesta.

"Fácil, todo fue planeado por la información sin contenedor terrestre que había dominado mi cuerpo en un momento de debilidad"

"Este ente te encerró a ti y a Suzumiya Haruhi en la dimensión haciendo que ella apareciera en el momento justo en el que tú ya hubieras cedido a tus impulsos lascivos… Estúpidos humanos, siempre se dejan llevar por su lado animal"

Las palabras de Nagato no pudieron ser más ciertas e insultantes.

-¿Información sin contenedor terrestre?-

"Si, no acabé totalmente con ella ya que después de todo es mi respaldo en una emergencia y pues su información quedó existiendo… al parecer me confié. Aprovechó un momento mío de debilidad y poseyó mi cuerpo"

-¿A quién te refieres con ella?-

No quería que dijera el nombre que yo estaba pensando.

"¿Eres así de estúpido? Tú estuviste ahí cuando casi acabé con ella…"

La imagen de la delegada de la clase atravesó mi mente como un disparo a quemarropa.

-Asakura Ryoko.-

Mi voz se apago luego de mencionar ese nombre.

"¡Exacta!"

Nagato aplaudió sarcásticamente caminando un poco dándome la espalda luego de decir eso. ¿Y por qué "exacta"? debería ser "exacto" ¿Ahora quien es el estúpido?

Nagato me volteo a ver con una mirada rayada en sus ojos.

Joder… ¿En serio lee mis pensamientos?

"Como sea, me gustaría acabar con ella de una mísera vez… no quisiera que durara más tiempo viva ella."

Nagato dijo esto con mucha determinación.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?-

"«Haremos», muchacho pervertido… tenemos que volver al futuro, justo en donde termina todo, acabar con ella y volver antes de que nos coja la onda expansiva de destrucción… Está super fácil, ¿No lo crees?"

Su mirada alegre mientras levantaba su puño a la altura de su rostro era bastante incómoda….

-Y cómo viajaremos si Asahina-san. De quien por cierto no me pude despedir por tu maldita culpa… Desapareció-

Mi mirada se fue al piso luego de decir eso.

"Me menosprecias, insignificante humano, soy de lo mejor…" "Lo haremos mediante mi técnica de viaje en el tiempo y espacio… «_Sonido»_"

¿Te acabas de inventar ese nombre o qué? Su prepotencia me molestaba cada vez más… o eso era lo que quería sentir, en el fondo… amaba la forma de expresarse de esta chica.

Me lleve mi mano a la cara en desaprobación pero cuando me di cuenta, me sentí fuera de lugar por un segundo… cuando volví en sí, estaba en el instituto de nuevo justo en frente del salón de clase.

-¿Ya viajamos?-

Mi mente dudosa y confundida aún no lo comprendía.

"¿Tú qué crees?"

Nagato me volteo a ver con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Mis métodos son mucho mejores que esa arcaica forma de viajar a través de planos temporales empleada por los humanos, es imperfecta. Como lo diría… «Produce demasiado ruido en el cambio de planos» los métodos de la _Entidad de integración de Datos _son mucho mejores."

Justo entramos al salón de case, ahí estaba… como si nos estuviera esperando, Asakura Ryoko dentro del cuerpo de mi pobre Nagato. Se encontraba contra la pared leyendo el mismo tomo de manga con el que la vi en ese espacio cerrado.

"Sabía que vendrías a este plano temporal… Nagato Yuki. Aunque no pensé que lo hicieras en tu forma original"

"Hmmmp… desde el comienzo fuiste des perfecta, Nagato-san. Si hubieras continuado en esa forma, Suzumiya-san jamás se hubiera acercado a ti."

Asakura se puso totalmente de pie cerrando el libro en su mano y tirándolo al suelo.

Un sonido como el de una gran ráfaga de viento retumbando en el oído se escucho, Nagato ya estaba en frente de Asakura a punto de agarrarla en sus manos.

"No tengo tiempo de hablar contigo, acabaré contigo en menos de 5 segundos"

La prepotente Nagato habló.

"No creas que la tendrás fácil, este lugar está bajo el dominio de mi control de datos. Aquí, yo tengo la ventaja"

Asakura sosteniendo el brazo de Nagato hizo una fuerte presión al igual que Nagato provocando una fuerte onda expansiva que me tumbó al suelo.

Yo ya no me podía mover… al igual que la otra vez, mi cuerpo se había congelado instantáneamente y no podía hacer más nada que tratar de observar.

"Despegando máximos Datos ofensivos. Nivel de amenaza 19. Liberando contención nivel 3 a 1. Adquiriendo autorización de combate simulado en espacio sin límite de transferencia de información con el propósito de aniquilar el blanco fijado. Modo de terminación activado."

Aunque rápidas las palabras de Asakura, audibles para mi intacto cuerpo, aunque inentendibles. Pronto después el espacio en el que nos encontrábamos empezó a cambiar radicalmente. Era el mismo extraño lugar en el que ya se habían enfrentado antes este par de chicas.

"Hmmmp, no me salgas con tus conjuritos… igual vas a morir aquí."

Nagato con su actual arrogancia quito su brazo de Asakura y se alejo un poco.

"No estás a mi altura ahora Nagato-san. No has preparado nada esta vez, estás acabada…"

Esto parecía ya un duelo entre cuál de las dos provocaba más a la otra, a decir verdad… nunca me gustaría estar en medio de una discusión entre esas dos.

Asakura rápidamente sacó su cuchillo y en un rápido movimiento lo arrojo a Nagato. Nagato se giró igualmente rápido agarrando la empuñadura del cuchillo con su mano derecha. Pero el cuchillo aún seguía con potencia, la mano de Nagato temblorosa no dejaba de moverse. Pronto lo soltó y este siguió derecho haciendo un gran choque contra el suelo. Demonios… ¿Con cuanta fuerza lo lanzo Asakura para que aún después de que Nagato lo detuviera este siguiera con potencia?

"No te creas mucho, no lo lancé con toda la potencia. Hubiera sido interesante ver tu cabeza atravesada si lo hubiera lanzado con mayor potencia de la que tengo calculado que puedes esquivar."

Asakura mostrando una sonrisa hablaba mientras se arreglaba el flequillo que se había formado en su frente. Nagato estuvo en silencio.

Inmediatamente en un rápido movimiento de velocidad, Nagato apareció en frente de Asakura, con su mano agarró el rostro de ella y con la misma velocidad la llevo contra el suelo enterrándola violentamente en el suelo destruyendo así, el baldosado y la gruesa capa de cemento que recubría el piso. Una sonrisa demoniaca marcaba el rostro de Nagato mientras unas cuentas gotas de sangre se salpicaron en su rostro.

Nagato sacudió su mano y se dio la vuelta en pensamiento de victoria. Pero segundos después. La silueta marcada por el polvo producido por el impacto mostró el pequeño cuerpo de Nagato que en esta ocasión estaba dominado por Asakura. Haciendo crujir sus huesos del cuello, apareció ella mientras meneaba su cabeza de lado a lado.

"¿Creíste que eso sería suficiente? No me hagas reír"

Asakura firmemente habló mientras un par de hileras de sangre bajaban por su frente.

"Oh…"

Eso fue lo único que salió de los labios de Nagato.

En otro rápido movimiento, pero esta vez protagonizado por Asakura, se acerco a Nagato instantáneamente casi como una tele transportación, pero esta vez Nagato le recibió con una patada en su diafragma. El golpe en el estomago que había recibido Asakura se podía notar en su rostro. De nuevo una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Nagato y sobre el encorvado y adolorido cuerpo de Asakura conecto un codazo sobre su cabeza haciéndola estrellar directo en el suelo desplegando nuevamente una gran nube de polvo y escombros causados por la destrucción de la baldosa y el cemento del que estaba fabricado el suelo.

Otra vez Asakura se encontraba levantándose del suelo.

"¿P—por qué? ¿C—cuál es la diferencia que hay?"

Otra vez Asakura arremetió contra Nagato recibiendo esta vez dos patadas en el rostro del cuerpo ya destrozado de mi Nagato. Y un golpe directo en el pecho. Asakura fue estrellada contra la pared.

Un fuerte golpe se vio en ese lugar soltando una gran nube de polvo, vi a Asakura salir del reguero de escombros rápidamente dando una vuelta hacia adelante en el aire. Igual que la otra vez estaba sacando sus grandes machetes. Pero igual que en aquella situación los dirigió hacia mí como distracción para Nagato. Ese era el único movimiento que le quedaba. Yo no me podía mover…sería un golpe certero ya que yo… Estaba "_cagado del miedo". _

Pero Nagato no corrió a defenderme como Asakura pudo haberlo pensado. Solo mostro una gran sonrisa y siguió arremetiendo contra Asakura atravesando su mano contra el pecho de ella que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Nagato, y lo deslizó hasta la cabeza de la ya moribunda chica desgarrándolo todo en un rápido movimiento. El machete de Asakura apenas llegó a estar a un milímetro de atravesarme la cabeza, lo que si llegó fue un chorro de sangre sobre mi rostro.

"Qué demonios, dañe mi lindo cuerpo de niña pequeña"

Nagato dijo como si no le importara.

"¡Aquí fue!"

Nagato de una recito algo demasiado rápido e inentendible y una fuerte luz deslumbró mis ojos. Poco después me acerque a Nagato para ver qué era lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué fue eso Nagato?-

Su respuesta fue inmediata.

"Al acabar con el cuerpo contenedor, la información queda en el aire disipada, lo que hice fue destruirla por completo su materia elemental eliminándola de todo el espacio presente, y la Nagato Yuki de este plano temporal… simplemente murió, pero la información aún la siento en el aire… pero eso ya no importa"

Su sonrisa de satisfacción al haber acabado con Nagato era comparable con la no-expresión de mi Nagato normal al haber acabado la primera vez con Asakura.

-¿Cómo es posible eso? La materia no se puede destruir…-

Yo, ahí tumbado… dije eso de una, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente mientras recordaba las clases de física en el instituto.

"Estúpidos humanos… aún les falta mucho por aprender. Un estúpido humano también dijo que es imposible superar la velocidad de la luz, pero aquí me ves… esa es la base para el viaje en el tiempo mediante la transmisión espacio-temporal de energía a través de un plano dirigido linealmente hacia otro, tal como hicimos hace un rato."

No entendí ni un poco de lo que acabó de decir Nagato. ¿Me acaba de decir como viajar en el tiempo?

"Ejemmm, tampoco es que espere mucho de alguien inferior como tú"

Nagato bostezando se dirigió a mi mientras se sacudía las manos.

"¿Si viste que rápido acabé con ella? No tenía oportunidad la pobre… "

Nagato me mostro una sonrisa que no sabía que significaba, ¿Qué diablos quieres que te conteste? Yo me limpié la sangre sobre mí al igual que Nagato mientras ella decía incoherentes bromas soltando lindas sonrisas. Minutos después volvió con su inentendible trabajo.

"Bueno, aún no hemos acabado del todo. Falta lo más importante, dejarte en un tiempo pasado para que corrijas lo que hiciste y esto no vuelva a pasar"

-¿Ah?-

Dije esto ya que mi mente en duda aún no procesaba lo que acabó de decir Nagato.

"Eres muy malo entendiendo…" "Te lo explicaré tan fácil, que tendrías que ser retrasado para que no lo entiendas"

Nagato se cruzó de brazos y empezó a hablar.

"¿Recuerdas cuando salimos de esa cabaña en la montaña de nieve en donde quedamos atrapados?"

Solo asentí con la cabeza.

"Bueno, ahí fue cuando Asakura aprovechó para entrar a mi cuerpo ya que yo había quedado un poco débil y no me había dado cuenta. Luego esperó a que el sentimiento hacia ti que Suzumiya Haruhi había empezado a tener desde hace un buen tiempo, aumentara exponencialmente como lo fue en el día de san Valentín. Ese beso entre ustedes dos hizo que Suzumiya Haruhi "casi se enamorara" de ti…Estúpidos humanos con sus estúpidas emociones… bueno, ahí fue cuando Asakura Ryoko aprovecho y uso mi ya dominado cuerpo para que tú te volvieras un animal y trataras de "casi violarme" por completo… Maldito pervertido que eres, casi cagas el universo entero por un condenado momento de debilidad "tch"… en fin… ahí fue cuando Suzumiya Haruhi nos vio, sus emociones literalmente se quebraron y luego de eso su mente decidió que el universo ya no necesitaba existir y aquí estamos…"

La rápida historia de Nagato me hizo entenderlo todo pero sin yo acabar de asimilarlo prosiguió con su relato.

"Ahora lo que debemos hacer es regresar al día en el que fue el viaje a la montaña nevada y debes seguir para que no pase esto de nuevo"

No alcancé a pedirle a Nagato que me aclarara unas cuantas dudas cuando otra vez ese sentimiento de cómo si estuviera cayendo pasó sobre mi… en ese momento vi que estaba en mi habitación alistando mis cosas para irme de vacaciones de invierno, al parecer mi «yo» de esta época se estaba duchando.

"Bueno, aquí estamos… deja hago unos ajustes y terminamos esto."

Nagato decía esto en voz baja mientras se dirigía hacia el baño. Quise detenerla, pero sabía que sería en vano… esta Nagato es aún más impulsiva que Haruhi. Solo debía confiar en ella. Así que me senté en mi cama a esperarla. Luego escuche a mi «yo» de esta época empezar a gritar.

-¡Oye, ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-

-¿Nagato? ¿Por qué tienes esta forma? ¡Espera! …No, ¿Qué haces?-

Ahí estaba mi pobre yo… sin saber nada de lo que vendría para él.

-Capitulo 2 Fin-

Joerrr ps otro capi más de esta sarta de vainas raras ya posteo el capi que sigue…


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **los personajes mostrados aquí no fueron hechos por mi…los hizo nagaru Tanigawa al igual que su argumento original, esto solo es un pobre fanfic sin fines de lucro…solo ocio ^^

**Capitulo 3**

Aquí estábamos, nuevamente en otro viaje instantáneo en el tiempo de Nagato. Lo ocurrido con Asakura fue tan abruptamente rápido que mi mente aún no lo digería, mis manos seguían frías por la experiencia que acababa de tener, y sin ninguna explicación ahora estábamos en mi cuarto para hacer "quién sabe qué" con esta Nagato que aunque me encantaba. Y que a la vez me sacaba de mis cabales mucho más que Haruhi.

Ahí estaba esa loca chica, pensando en quién sabe qué mientras se acercaba a mi baño a destruir mentalmente a mi otro yo… Los gritos solo opacados por el grosor de las paredes de mi «yo» de esta época, apenas se alcanzaban a oír en esta habitación. Ya mi mente y mi cuerpo no aguantan más así que deje hacer lo que quiera a esta chica, ya no me importaba.

Segundos después vi a Nagato arrastrando el cuerpo de mi «yo» actual, rápidamente corrí a esconderme en mi armario para que mi «yo» de esta época no me viera.

"Oye… Pervertido-san, ¿Qué te hiciste? Quiero que tú hagas esto"

Nagato que se encontraba jalando forzosamente de la mano a mi otro «yo» que solo estaba cubierto con una toalla.

-¿E—eh? ¿A qué pervertido te refieres? Ya suéltame Nagato… si es que tú eres Nagato-

Mi «yo» de esa época estaba más confundido que nunca.

Salí temeroso del armario confiando en que no pasaría lo que yo estaba pensando. La gran expresión de mi «yo» que tenía en frente era entendible.

-Qué… Demonios… Es… Esto…-

Mi otro «yo» pregunto mientras una gota de lo que parecía agua, pero yo creo que era sudor frio, caía por su rostro.

-Ni me lo preguntes… yo aún no acabo de entenderlo-

Mi respuesta lo impresionó aún más al confirmar que otro igual a él estaba justo en el frente.

"Supongo que alguna vez en tu vida te han dado ganas de matarte, ¿No? …Pervertido-san"

-Deja de decirme así-

Mi mano se dirigió a mi cara en desaprobación.

"Como sea, anda… matate a ti mismo _«Suicídate» _quiero ver"

Nagato dijo esto con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras me tiraba su cuchillo.

-¡¿QUE?-

Ambos «yo» respondimos impresionados a la vez.

"Pues lo que te digo… corre y apuñala a tu cuerpo de este plano temporal, quiero ver cómo te asesinas a ti mismo, en una opinión particular me gustaría mucho ver eso."

-¡No voy a matarme a mí mismo! ¡¿Estás demente, Nagato?-

Corriendo hacia atrás, mi respuesta fue más que evidente. Mi otro yo estaba muerto del miedo sin poder escapar de la mano con fuerza supra humana de Nagato.

"Como quieras"

Nagato se volteo a mi otro yo y con su otra mano acaricio su mejilla.

"Entonces tu tendrás que matar a tu otro yo—"

Nagato con una voz muy sensual le dijo esto a él, bajo el rostro de mi otro yo con su mano y empezó a besarle suavemente. Fue algo muy agrade a la vista, diría yo.

En ese momento, Nagato le soltó la mano y en un rápido movimiento atravesó varias veces mi torso. Bueno, el de mi otro yo. Haciéndolo caer instantáneamente muerto. Mi sensación en ese momento fue de cómo si Nagato me hubiera hecho esto a mí. Ella solo se sacudió la sangre de su mano y se terminó de limpiarla con la toalla que traía mi otro yo, que ahora estaba tirado muerto ahí en el suelo.

Cualquiera hubiera entrado en shock al ver esta acción. Por alguna razón yo aún no había caído en la locura

-¿Q—qué hiciste?… Na—nagato, tu…-

Mis palabras no podían explicar mi aturdimiento.

"Era necesario asesinarlo" "Al menos recibió un buen regalo antes de morir, no me hubiera gustado matarte así nada mas, debía darte un poco de diversión antes, ¿No lo crees?"

Nagato mostro una sonrisa mientras lo decía, mientras estaba arrastrando hacia mí, mi ensangrentado cuerpo muerto dejando un gran reguero de sangre en el suelo de mi habitación.

-E—espera Nagato… ¿El universo no debió haber colapsado al encontrarme con mi «yo» de esta época? ¿No desapareceré si mataste a mi yo pasado? ¿Y qué pasará conmigo? Se supone que en unas horas tiene que estar ese cuerpo muerto con los otros…-

Nagato de una me interrumpió.

"Primero…deja de ver tantas películas de ficción, mejor lee un libro. Además ya has visto a Asahina Mikuru encontrarse con su otro yo en distintas ocasiones así que no preguntes estupideces. Y segundo, lo asesiné porque ahora tú estarás en este tiempo, preparado ya, por si aunque no fuera ya posible. Todo esto se pudiera repetir."

-Según lo que he vivido…se supone que se debería repetir, ¿No? Asakura te dominará cuando salgamos de la cabaña— -

Otra vez fui interrumpido.

"No…He destruido por completo su materia… ha dejado de existir en todo plano temporal… Te falta mucho por aprender todavía para poder cuestionar mis acciones"

"Asakura Ryoko jamás volverá a existir"

"también destruiré este cuerpo, sería un problema si algún tonto humano lo identificara."

La voz de Nagato frenó en seco. Hizo algo que desvaneció por completo mi «yo» muerto y el reguero de sangre.

Yo entré en shock, no podía decir nada a lo que estaba sucediendo aquí.

"Bueno, bueno… Aquí viene lo más difícil"

Nagato giró su cuello a ambos lados haciendo un espantoso sonido del crujir de sus huesos y juntó sus manos haciendo salir sus dedos índices y medios tal cual lo hacen los monjes para meditar.

"Acabemos con esto. Esto se llevará toda mi energía… pero es necesario para arreglar el desastre que armaste"

Nagato cerró sus ojos con fuerza y sus manos se apretaron… pronto sentí uno de esos mareos extraños pero no pasó nada.

"Bueno, ya está casi todo hecho"

Nagato sacudió sus manos y su respiración parecía más pesada. Una gota de sudor cayó por su frente.

-¿Qué hiciste?-

Pregunte desubicado. Nagato solo me volteo a mirar con una sonrisa, pero su rostro estaba rojo del cansancio.

"Acabo de destruir el universo a partir de este momento… o sea que también el futuro que está por delante nuestro. Así, en ese otro plano temporal, Suzumiya Haruhi no estará destruyéndolo todo. Pronto se reactivara un nuevo futuro a partir de la información que hay en estos momentos… así que no vayas a preguntar por eso."

"Increíble…hacer eso se sintió como una explosión de energía dentro de mi… ojalá pudiera hacer esto más a seguido."

Respirando fuerte y pausadamente, teniéndose del pecho por su respiración que se hacía cada vez más pesada, Nagato dijo esto último con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ahora el final…"

Nagato puso su mano en su cara, como si quisiera arrancarse su rostro desde la frente, y de pronto una luz la empezó a rodear. Era tan deslumbrante que no pude ver lo que pasaba.

Luego de un momento la luz desapareció. Ahí estaba Nagato, pero la recubría una especie de aura blanca sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer, Nagato?-

Impresionado le pregunté.

"Me estoy transformando en la Nagato que conociste en un principio"

Nagato respondió cayéndose poco a poco. Inmediatamente corrí a cogerla en mis brazos.

-¿Por qué?-

"Como que _«¿Por qué?»_ ¿No ves que soy prefecta? Con un cuerpo así y con mi forma de ser así _«Estoy más buena que el agua»_… y sé que eso te atrae como loco, cosa que era de esperarse claro está... Ningún insignificante humano se resistiría al encanto de esta perfecta creación. Pero los celos de Suzumiya Haruhi es algo indispensable a evitar, ya ves en lo que puede terminar así que… Me convertiré en una versión más _«pasiva» _una que tú solo veas como la simpática, callada y confiable compañera de brigada. Supongo que la Entidad de Integración de Datos se equivocó al darme este cuerpo tan perfecto… como dijo Asakura, «Si continúo de esta forma, Suzumiya Haruhi jamás me acogería como miembro de su equipo» aunque es de esperarse, supongo que lo único que sentirá Suzumiya Haruhi al verme de esta forma seria una enorme envidia…"

Esa aura blanca ya recubría casi todo el cuerpo de la chica con el ilimitado ego. Ya casi la había envuelto por completo, y ella solo mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y qué hay de Asahina-san? Ella también es perfecta-

Pregunte diciendo algo que creo no debí mencionar.

"No compares a un simple humano con alguien como yo… además si Asahina Mikuru no fuera como es, Suzumiya Haruhi jamás la habría reclutado como mascota y la viajera en el tiempo jamás hubiera podido estar en la brigada… tienes que pensar un poco…"

Nagato diciendo esto mientras se reía un poco. Fue cubierta totalmente por esa aura blanca. Una luz resplandeció nuevamente y ahí estaba. Bajo mis brazos. La linda, simpática, callada y confiable compañera de brigada. La misma Nagato Yuki que una vez me dijo que era un alíen en su departamento.

Pronto Nagato se paró y se quedó mirándome.

(…)

"…Ahora… debo volver a donde estaba…"

Su pasiva voz había vuelto.

-Nagato… por favor, cuando te veas conmigo por primera vez, no le digas ni menciones nunca los sucesos que han pasado… no me gustaría alarmarme por algo que de todas maneras no va a suceder, jamás menciones ni recuerdes esto a menos que yo te lo comente, ¿vale?-

Le hice mi última petición a Nagato antes de que se devolviera hacia el pasado.

(…)

"Entendido."

Nagato asintió con la cabeza luego de decir eso. Ese sonido abrumador como una fuerte ráfaga de viento en mis oídos sonó, no alcancé a ver lo que pasó. Pero supongo que Nagato ya debe estar en el pasado en "modo de espera"

-Bueno, supongo que ahora debo volver a pasar mis vacaciones de invierno… Supongo que podré adivinar de una el tonto juego de Koizumi que se invento en el viaje de invierno ya que conozco la respuesta. Pero lo que con más ansias esperaré, será la cita con Haruhi. Esta vez será perfecta-

Esas fueron mis tontas palabras como si nada hubiera pasado. De repente, ese sonido volvió a retumbar en mis oídos.

"Espera."

Nagato volvió a estar detrás de mí.

"Todos los suceso a partir de ahora tienen que ser exactamente iguales como lo fueron la otra vez, exceptuando exactamente el suceso del 14 de febrero próximo. Es de máxima prioridad que tu «cita» con Suzumiya Haruhi no se dé. Así se evitaran futuros percances por las emociones que Suzumiya Haruhi tenía hacia ti pero qué se confirmaron ese día en ella."

Nagato recitó esto como si se tratara de un aburrido profesor de historia.

-Ok Nagato, todo será igual, pero ¿Cómo se te olvido decirme esto hace un rato?-

(…)

"Estoy algo débil"

Justo después de decir eso, un haz de luz rodeo a Nagato y desapareció.

-Como sea… al menos esto ya terminó-

Mi cara de satisfacción ya estaba completa, justo cuando fui a abrir mi gaveta de ropa para alistarla para el viaje vi una carta ahí. La letra con la que estaba escrita hizo que mi felicidad fuera aumentando hasta el máximo nivel.

_«Gracias Kyon-kun por ayudar a que las cosas salieran bien, agradécele a Nagato-san de mi parte también, sin ella esto hubiera sido imposible de hacer.»_

_«Asahina Mikuru»_

Supongo que el futuro ya se terminó de rehacer… ahora a volver a vivir todo este largo tiempo hasta evitar que el universo se quiera destruir de nuevo. Pero primero... Quisiera hablar un poco con Nagato y claro… También con Haruhi.

-Discúlpame Nagato… por esta vez no cumpliré tu petición, aunque Haruhi termine destruyendo el universo de nuevo. Solo será hacer lo mismo de nuevo… así que no veo problema en que todo vuelva a ser tal cual pasó. De igual manera… no caería dos veces en la trampa de Asakura.-

Solté estas palabras al aire mientras recordaba la que tenía que hacer en ese momento… horas más tarde me dirigí a reunirme con la brigada para dirigirnos a la mansión en la montaña por nuestras vacaciones de invierno.

Horas más tarde, ahí estábamos en esa gran mansión todos descansando en su habitación por el largo viaje. Aunque ya eran tardes horas de la noche. Sabía que Nagato podría recibirme en su habitación. Así que me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí a la habitación que estaba al lado mío.

Toque la puerta suavemente.

(…)

Nagato lentamente abrió su puerta.

Me quedó mirando por un momento ahí en la entrada de su habitación.

"Supuse que vendrías."

-¿Y eso?-

Mi pregunta fue más que innecesaria.

(…)

-Nagato, ¿Puedo entrar? Me incomodaría que alguien nos viera en este momento.-

Nagato solo se hizo a un lado y con su mirada me señaló que entrara. Pronto entré ella suavemente cerró la puerta y se quedó ahí de pie justo en la posición que estaba. Yo tranquilamente me senté sobre su perfectamente arreglada cama y le empecé a hablar.

-Nagato… ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que lo que ocurrió vuelva a suceder?-

(…)

Nagato dirigió su mirada por unos momentos a algún punto en el aire, y luego me volvió a mirar a mí.

"Según mis cálculos, la probabilidad es de un 0,000019% si todo vuelve a suceder de la misma manera pero con la variante de que Asakura Ryoko ya no intervendrá"

La explicación de Nagato era tan seca como si yo hubiera hecho los cálculos en algún ordenador.

-Asakura… ella. ¿Si desapareció por completo?-

"No"

-Pero si tu versión antigua dijo que había destruido por completo su materia ¿No fue así?-

Mi cara mostraba un pequeño tono de preocupación.

"Lo que mi primer contenedor de información hizo fue destruir la el centro de motivación de los pensamientos de Asakura Ryoko haciendo que la probabilidad de que su conducta se repita sea la más mínima, _aún_ no tengo la autorización de destruirla por completo"

-Entonces Nagato. ¿Por qué me dijiste que la habías destruido por completo?-

(…)

"Al parecer la primera versión de mi ser respondía más a los impulsos lascivos humanos… En palabras que puedas entender «Te quería impresionar»"

-¿Para qué?-

Mi pregunta fue respondida con una frase que odiaba que saliera de los labios de Nagato.

"_Eso es información clasificada"_

Mi mano fue a parar a mi rostro en decepción. Pero al oír eso. Lo que realmente quería saber se preguntó

-Entonces si hay una muy baja probabilidad de que Haruhi quiera destruir el universo de nuevo, no hay problema en que los sucesos se repitan tal cual pasaron sin omitir nada, tu lo has dicho… la probabilidad de que vuelva a pasar sin omitir nada en los sucesos exceptuando la aparición de Asakura es muy cercana a 0 así que no hay de qué preocuparse, ¿No, Nagato?-

(…)

"Eso es correcto."

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, Nagato prosiguió.

"Aunque sería preferible que los sucesos ocurridos el 14 de febrero se omitieran, de esa manera las posibilidades de una nueva destrucción del universo serian de 0 absoluto"

Nagato seguía recitando su discurso inmóvil, parada ahí cerca a la puerta.

"Ya alguien contacto con uno de nuestros aliados para que ese día el grupo de Suzumiya Haruhi realice una búsqueda de un tesoro—"

No deje a Nagato terminar de hablar.

-Realmente me gustaría que se repitieran los suceso tal cuál como pasaron… No creo que haya problema si se repiten, de igual forma. Siempre hay una solución a todo, ¿No?-

Nagato luego de oírme decir eso susurró algo.

"Pero no me gustaría que sucediera…"

La voz de Nagato al decir eso era muy baja pero aún así pude oírla.

-¿Por qué no quieres que pase de nuevo?

Me levante lentamente de la cama al decir esto.

Una expresión muy anormal en ella se mostro. Expresión que sería muy normal si ella fuera una chica normal de su edad. Nagato había girado su rostro a un lado y lo había agachado un poco.

(…)

"Eso…eso es información clasificada"

La voz de Nagato se oía muy melancólica, ya de pie yo me acerqué a ella y la abracé delicadamente.

_-Gracias Nagato, siempre me eres de ayuda en todo momento y nunca te lo había agradecido apropiadamente…realmente agradezco que tú hallas aparecido en mi existencia- _

Mis palabras casi silenciosamente salieron de mi boca dirigiéndose al oído de Nagato. Su cuerpo seguía inmóvil pero luego de unos segundos sus brazos lentamente se levantaron y rodearon mi espalda terminando así mi visita a su cuarto. Luego de eso salí y me dirigí a mi habitación a conciliar el sueño.

El tiempo pasó y todo sucedió tal cual había pasado antes… en realidad fueron unas muy aburridas vacaciones de invierno. Ahora me encontraba con Haruhi justo en frente de su casa. Todo había sucedido igual excepto este día, no me comporte de la misma manera. Ahora no estaba confundido. Había sido perfecto. Tal cual me imagino que la planeó Haruhi. Ahora estábamos parados, ahí mirándonos el uno al otro. El sonrojado rostro de Haruhi producido por ese dulce beso que acababa de ocurrir era la imagen más grandiosa que había visto en mi vida, ojalá y se quedara en mi memoria para siempre… las siguientes palabras que diría Haruhi para romper el silencio creado que aunque no era incomodo ya era hora de que terminara. Estas palabras que diría y mi respuesta serian la variante a este magnífico día, y justo en el exacto segundo. Haruhi rompió este armonioso silencio…

"Kyon… ¿Por qué no me acompañas adentro? Sé que a esta hora no se encuentra nadie en casa, y pues…podríamos entrar y charlar un rato"

En mi cara nada más se dibujo una sonrisa… esperé unos 3 segundos antes de responderle y ahí fueron mis palabras.

-Claro Haruhi, No me importaría pasar el resto del día aquí contigo-

Cerrando mis ojos mostrando una sonrisa, esa fue mi respuesta en ese momento.

Pasaron un par de segundos y aún estábamos ahí afuera.

-¿Qué esperas Kyon? Vamos, acompáñame-

La animada voz de Haruhi y su cálida mano llevándome a su casa fueron reconfortantes. Pronto entramos a su casa y Haruhi me sirvió una deliciosa taza de té, me dio un recorrido de su casa terminando en su habitación donde nos quedamos hablando un buen rato.

Lo que pasó después lo dejo a criterio del lector.

-Capitulo 3 Fin-

Bueno…con este ya son tres capis…lo que sigue es el epilogo y las noticas del autor alias "yo" XD


	5. Epilogonotas del autor

**Disclaimer: ** esta historia no tiene fines de lucro solo soy un desocupado al que le gusta escribir… la historia original se la invento nagaru tanigawa y yo solo hize una torpe adaptación…ya está!

**Epilogo.**

La mirada de Haruhi estaba clavada en mí como en una mezcla de enojo y decepción. La cara ansiosa del resto de los miembros de la brigada sobre mí era demasiada presión sumado a lo que Haruhi iba a decir. Incluso la que siempre ignora todo alrededor, Nagato. Estaba ahí mirando, esperando pacientemente la respuesta de Haruhi. Las palabras de Haruhi mostraron que su expresión concordaba con su estado emotivo actual, ahí fue cuando me soltó su discurso…

"_¿A criterio del lector?"_

Haruhi frunció el ceño.

"¡Kyon! Te pedí que escribieras una historia sobre una aventura de la Brigada SOS donde nos encontráramos con aliens, viajeros en el tiempo, y personas con poderes sobrenaturales y que la pasáramos bien con ellos. Era muy sencilla la tarea, y ahora tú… _¡ME SALES CON ESTA MIERDA!_"

La voz enojada de Haruhi casi rompe mis tímpanos mientras veía como mi comandante rompía mi pequeña obra de arte frente a mis ojos… todas las hojas fueron desgarradas… y había pasado toda la semana escribiendo eso a tardes horas de la noche terminando ya en la madrugada… todo mi esfuerzo se fue al trasto.

"Está bien que hallas metido a los miembros de la brigada SOS como los seres paranormales… pero… ¡Ni eso hiciste bien! Solo sacaste a Nagato mostrando tus más pervertidos deseos… ¡Kyon, eres de lo peor!"

El discurso continuaba y cada vez veía a Haruhi mas agitada… ¿Por qué sobreactúa? Debería decir «eso no sirve, hazlo de nuevo» pero no tiene por que soltarme este discurso…

"Y ahora esto…que historia más absurda… como es que yo Suzumiya Haruhi…destruyo el universo… no es que a veces no quisiera, pero ¡Me haces ver como la mala de la historia! Además el hecho de meter a Asakura ahí… que, ¿También tienes deseos pervertidos con ella? Es una muy, pero muy mala historia…y el hecho de que todo haya sucedido por que yo, Suzumiya Haruhi…caí en una escena de celos…. ¿Por ti?"

El dedo de Haruhi me señalaba mientras mostraba su decepcionado rostro…

"Kyon… creo que tienes muchas ideas confusas en tu cabeza… esta es la peor basura que he leído en mi vida… Hasta los cuentos plagiados de Mikuru-chan son mejores que esto, si sigues así jamás salvaremos al club de literatura y ese estúpido presidente estudiantil ganará… ¿Acaso quieres eso Kyon?"

Mi rostro no mostraba señal alguna… hace rato había dejado de ponerle atención a Haruhi.

"Kyon… sin duda alguna, solo eres un pervertido…"

Haruhi con desanimo tiro los ya rotos pedazos de papel a la basura, les quitó las copias que ya habían leído los otros y se fue, pero pronto se dio vuelta y me lanzó otra de sus ordenes…

"¡No creas que te has zafado Kyon! En los pocos días que quedan tienes que hacer una nueva historia, una historia de amor. Pero no salgas con otra estupidez acerca de tus bajos deseos sobre mí, Yuki, Mikuru-chan y quién sabe si hasta Kouizumi-kun entra en esta lista… ¡Tiene que ser perfecta!"

Koizumi solo me tiro una de sus sonrisas mientras que Asahina-san solo se reía un poco. Nagato había vuelto a su lectura y yo ahí estaba perdiendo todas mis ganas de seguir viviendo en este momento mientras veía irse a Haruhi…

"Kyon-kun… je, je… en serio tienes mucha imaginación…mencionaste algo cierto como de que soy una viajera en el tiempo. Pero decir que yo soy mi propia superior, eso es difícil de creer… Pero me pareció muy linda la forma en la que piensas sobre mí…"

Asahina-san me daba su dulce y reconfortante comentario mientras me servía una taza de té…

"Kyon-kun… casi no salí en tu historia ¿Qué pasó conmigo? Fui tras los avatares… ¿pero…?"

El hecho de que Koizumi me hablara en este momento me jodia mi momento con Asahina-san…

-Te asesinaron y nadie supo ni se dio cuenta-

Mi respuesta solo provoco una sonrisa y un «ya veo» de su boca… me incomodaba tanta tranquilidad en él.

Poco después ya se había hecho tarde y no se me ocurría nada para una historia de amor… Pero en lo que termina esa disque "historia de amor" ya es otra historia. Así que me puse a jugar una partida de damas chinas predestinada a que yo ganara contra el peor jugador de juegos de mesa, Koizumi. Ya había atardecido. Luego de un rato, empezaron a salir todos y solo quedamos Nagato y yo adentro, Nagato ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas…

Poco después se me acercó y me dijo unas pocas palabras sin tan siquiera dirigirme la mirada.

"Y pensar que esa historia era real… hubiera sido un problema grave si Suzumiya Haruhi se lo hubiera creído…No vuelvas a cometer una falta así, las consecuencias podrían ser terribles. Y lo mismo va con Asahina Mikuru, al parecer es de vital importancia que no conozca a su «yo» futuro… no andes por ahí diciendo cosas que no debes."

El regaño de Nagato se escucho muy seco así que solo respondí con un –está bien- poco después salí del cuarto del club junto con Nagato y fuimos a la salida…

-Oye Nagato… ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que vuelvas a ser la «tú» de antes, digo pues, tu primera versión?-

"(…)"

Nagato se quedó en silencio por un momento.

"Podría hacerlo si quisiera… pero no lo veo conveniente en este momento… no hay ninguna necesidad"

-Ahhh ya veo…-

Mis manos se fueron atrás de mi nuca mientras caminaba, Nagato no mostraba reacción aparente.

-¿Pero y si vuelves a ser ella…solo como por diversión?

Al parecer esta pregunta incomodo a Nagato ya que se detuvo y me quedó mirando fijamente.

"¿Qué quieres de esa versión fallida de mí?"

La pregunta de Nagato sonó en un tono más alto de lo habitual.

-Nada, nada… solo quería recordar en carne propia como era… nada más.-

Mis manos agitándose a ambos lados para no preocupar a Nagato al parecer no funcionaron.

(…)

-¿Lo harías entonces?-

Mi pregunta al parecer incomodaba más a Nagato, o tal vez era mi imaginación.

"No."

La respuesta de Nagato fue seca, inmediata y contundente.

-"Tch…" En realidad me hubiera gustado ver a tu linda primera versión otra vez… pero bueno, que se le va a hacer…"

Nagato se detuvo en seco, estuvo pensativa un momento y me volteó a ver. Al suceder esto también me detuve a ver qué pasaba.

La brillante mirada de Nagato me incomodaba, yo solo podía pensar en esa versión bella y alocada de Nagato en este momento.

(…)

"…Tú…"

Una reacción de Nagato.

(…)

"Realmente eres un pervertido."

-Epilogo Fin-

**Notas del Autor.**

Impresionante, jamás pensé que terminaría de escribir este pedazo tan grande de fic ^^ traté de seguir muy de cerca el estilo de escritura de Nagaru Tanigawa-sempai. Pero bueno, siempre el estilo propio de uno se va pegando, incluso ahora trato de seguir su estilo de escritura XD simplemente… es genial. Cómo sea… ojalá le haya gustado al lector esta historia, mejor dicho… ojala la hayan leído varias personas :S ya que aunque sé que Sef lo leyó (un tío que lee fanfics XD) me gustaría que más gente lo leyera… ya que casi que lo obligué a leer esta cosa rara que me salió de la cabeza en las jodidas noches en que no pude dormir ^^ igual… no es muy largo este FanFic y pues está escrito de una forma muy ligera haciéndolo fácil de leer… joer, por qué me hago propaganda aquí? XD.

De igual forma, me gusto mucho hacer esta vaina… el ultimo capitulo y el epilogo los escribí está mañana (estoy a 3 de octubre del 2010 ^^ no sé en qué plano temporal se encuentre el que lea esto =D) y con decir esta mañana me refiero a ahorita. Desde las 3:30 am hasta más o menos las 7:00 am que me fui durmiendo XD y no creo que hubiera perdido valiosas horas de sueño, disfrute mucho escribiendo esto ^^

Y bueno… si lo habéis leído, pss no creo que os moleste leer esta pequeña hojita con este pequeño comentario mío acerca de este trabajo ^^ joer… y ahora por qué escribo como Español? Soy un jodido Colombiano! XD

Bueno, bueno… ya pa dejar de improvisar escritura pss que digo aquí… agradecimientos! ^^ Gracias a los pollos que genéticamente fueron creados por las gallinas para alimentarme esta tarde (WDF?) gracias a Sef por recomendarme leer las novelas ^^ son lo mejor que he leído hasta ahora… y eso que he leído demasiada vaina en mis pocos años de vida ^^ y pues gracias a Nagaru Tanigawa por haberlas creado XD han sido un muy buen entretenimiento para mi aburrida cabeza ^^ y pensar que nunca vería más una trama tan buena sobre paradojas temporales después de las tres y grandiosas películas de "Back To The Future" y sumándole a eso una diosa hiperactiva, una alíen super genial y un tío que me da igual que tiene poderes que nunca usa… esta serie ha llenado todas mis expectativas de lo que podría considerar como una gran historia ^^ tch… estaba poniendo agradecimientos y terminé hablando de las novelas de Haruhi XD como sea… thnx a todo el mundo y así me libro de que se me haya pasado alguien ^^

Lol… ya empecé una segunda hoja y aún quiero poner más bobadas aquí…

Pss que digo… una crítica al ver tantas veces el mismo capítulo de "Agosto Infinito" en el anime… qué coño le pasa por la mente al que dirige todo esto? Yo quería ver en vez de eso una versión en animé de "la desaparición de Suzumiya Haruhi" tal como lo vi en un calendario en el que ponían que solo iban a dar dos capítulos de "agosto infinito" y que le iban a brindar seis capítulos a la cuarta (y mejor por el momento) novela… tch…

Otra crítica seria el manga de bleach, pero eso no va aquí XD solo que me jode que ichigo haya derrotado a aizen y de la nada lleguen los otros todos curados diciendo que ya acabó todo… acaso tite kubo volvió a las drogas? Que shit es eso?

Joer ya para terminar pss unas últimas palabras ^^ gracias por leer las 69 páginas (que buen a pose numero ^^) que saqué en este pdf o si lo leíste en fanfiction punto net pss también ^^ se les agradece, esta es mi primera obra larga y seria… y pues me agradó que resultara casi tan bien como yo quería ^^ ahora será esperar a que alguien saque la decima novela de Haruhi en español pa poder disfrutar más de esta grandiosa historia. Así que me despido. Que dios les bendiga y les aumente el pan.

Jaa ne!

Yeso-Kun.

A SOS-dan member.

-**La decepción de Suzumiya Haruhi… Fin ^^**-

Yare, yare…con eso acaba este fic ^^ lo hize bien bonito y quetales en un pdf igualito al formato de las novelas originales incluso le hize una portaa y todo XD si a alguien le gusto esta vaina y lo quiere leer de una forma más comoda…pues va a los reviews y lo baja del comentario que voy a dejar ^^ me gustaría también hacerle unas ilustraciones pa que quede mejor…pero ya será después XD ojala les haya gustado…

Jaa ne!


End file.
